


Das Kuriositätenkabinett des Todes

by CatherineMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Richtet euren Blick auf uns, die wir verflucht sind, und seid dankbar nicht in unseren Schuhen zu stecken. Ergötzt euch an unseren mit Grauen erfüllten Schicksalen. Aber, wenn ihr sicher und geborgen im Bett liegt, stellt euch folgende Frage: Würdet ihr es wagen unser Kuriositätenkabinett zu betreten, wo Albträume Wirklichkeit werden und Realität dem Wahnsinn weicht? (Übersetzung)





	1. Herzlich Willkommen im Kuriositätenkabinett des Teufels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil's Playground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305655) by Heeley. 



**"Herzlich Willkommen im Kuriositätenkabinett des Teufels"**

Hermine hat sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so verängstigt gefühlt. Als sie nun vor den Toren des Kuriositätenkabinetts des Teufels steht, wird ihr zum ersten Mal klar, was wahre Furcht ist. Die Art, die alles zu lähmen scheint und sich anfühlt als würde sie sich fest um deine Organe wickeln und so stark zudrücken, dass dir kaum noch Luft zum Atmen bleibt. Die Art, die dir dein Leben zu stehlen scheint. Eine kostbare Minute nach der anderen. Ein Schauer fährt über ihren Rücken, als sie mit großen Augen das Grundstück mit seiner ausladenden Rasenfläche und knorrigen Bäumen zur Kenntnis nimmt. Am Ende der sich windenden Auffahrt kann sie die graue Schieferfassade des Hauses ausmachen, welches das Kuriositätenkabinett mit seiner Sammlung von Antiquitäten, Artefakten und verfluchten Bewohnern beheimatet. Schon bald wird sie ein Teil davon sein. Abgeschottet von der Welt und nicht in der Lage dazu diesen Ort je wieder zu verlassen, wird sie dazu gezwungen sein ihr Leben im Dunkeln zu verbringen. Zumindest so lange bis der Tod sie zu sich ruft.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann neben ihr läutet die rostige Glocke. Mit einem dumpfen Klang wird ihre Ankunft bekannt gegeben, bevor der Laut in der drückenden Atmosphäre verklingt und Stille zurück lässt. Hermine tänzelt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie ihren Blick zu ihrem Begleiter schweifen lässt. Vor vier Stunden hat er sie von Zuhause abgeholt, sich kurz als Severus Snape vorgestellt und sie dann auf der langen Reise zum Kuriositätenkabinett komplett ignoriert. Ihr Kopf quillt fast über mit Fragen, aber sie traut sich nicht sie zu stellen aus Angst vor den möglichen Antworten. Also hat sie lieber den Mund gehalten und stattdessen beobachtet wie die Landschaft am Zugfenster vorbei zieht. Zwei Fremde, die in einem kleinen Raum zusammengepfercht sind und nicht gewillt sind miteinander zu sprechen.

Mehrmals wäre sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Überwältigt von der Angst vor dem was vor ihr liegt. Natürlich hatte sie vom "Kuriositätenkabinett des Teufels" gehört. Wie jeder andere auch, hat sie spekuliert und getratscht darüber was wohl dort vor sich geht. Aber nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie es jemals für möglich gehalten selbst eine der Verfluchten zu werden. Dazu verdammt, sich Tom Vorlost Riddles Sammlung anzuschließen oder eines grausamen Todes zu sterben und ihren Fluch an eine andere unschuldige Seele zu übertragen, so wie der Tod ihres Vorgängers den Fluch an sie übertragen hatte.

Mit schmerzhaft pochendem Herzen versucht Hermine durch das Gitter einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, wer das Tor für sie öffnen wird. Sie fragt sich kurz, ob Tom Vorlost Riddle persönlich herunter kommen wird und verwirft den Gedanken gleich wieder. Gerüchten zufolge kann er das Haus nicht verlassen, da er genauso verflucht ist wie jene über die er wacht. Hermine ist sich nicht sicher was sie glauben soll. Fast wünscht sie sich jemand würde sie fragen, sodass sie gezwungen ist zu antworten.

Daraus besteht ihr Fluch: alles zu wissen. Egal welche Frage ihr gestellt wird, sie kennt die Antwort instinktiv. Die Antwort scheint in ihr aufzubrodeln so sicher wie die herein kommende Flut. Sie kann jedoch nur mit Ja oder Nein antworten. Sie sieht zu dem stoischen Mann neben ihr. Frag mich, ob meine Furcht begründet ist. Frag mich, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind, Hermine bittet ihn lautlos. Ihre Gedanken drehen sich wie ein Karussell. Der Mann, Snape, bleibt stumm. Er hält sich kerzengerade und scheint sich nicht darum zu scheren, dass ihre Welt kurz davor ist zusammen zu brechen.

Noch mehr angespannte Minuten vergehen. Die Sorgen scheinen sie zu überwältigen und zu ersticken.

„Vielleicht wurde die Glocke nicht gehört", murmelt Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Snapes einzige Antwort ist ein höhnisches Grinsen.

Sie atmet tief ein und starrt auf ihre Finger. Ihre Nägel sind bis zum Nagelbett herunter gebissen und ihre Haut ist blass und zerbrechlich. Die langen Monate des Krankseins haben Spuren auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen. Sie weiß was sie sehen würde, sollte sie einen Blick in den Spiegel wagen. Stumpfe Augen mit dunklen Ringen, schlaffe Haare und ein abgemagertes Gesicht. Sie hat versucht den eintretenden Fluch so lange wie möglich zu ignorieren. Hat versucht, das stärker werdende Unwohlsein und die neu gefundene Gabe Allwissend zu sein abzutun. Verdrängung wurde zu ihrem engsten Freund, der falsche Versprechungen in ihr Ohr geflüstert hat. Erst als ihre Freunde bemerkt haben wie anders sie geworden ist und angefangen haben sich mit ungläubigen Augen mehr und mehr von ihr abzuwenden, hat sie sich eingestanden, dass sie eine Entscheidung zu fällen hat, die nicht mehr länger aufgeschoben werden kann.

In das Kuriositätenkabinett einzuziehen oder zu sterben.

Sie hat sich für leben entschieden, weil sie noch nicht bereit ist zu sterben. Sie wird einen Teufel tun und sich von dem Fluch in den Tod reißen lassen. Aber als sie nun die gespenstische Atmosphäre des Kuriositätenkabinetts am eigenen Leib erfährt, ist sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. 

Auf einmal erscheint ein Gesicht hinter den rostigen Gittern des Tores. Überrascht geht sie einen Schritt zurück und nimmt das schwer vernarbte Gesicht und die feuerroten Haare zur Kenntnis. Seine tiefblauen Augen sehen sie mitleidig an und scheinen sie abzuwägen, während er eine zerkratzte Hand hebt, um das Tor zu öffnen. Hermine hatte erwartet, dass es dramatisch quietschen würde, aber das schwere Eisen lässt sich erstaunlich leicht bewegen und heißt sie mit ominöser Stille in ihrem neuen Zuhause willkommen. Sie zögert und sieht zu Snape hinüber. Der störrische Mann hat sich schon umgedreht und kehrtgemacht. Das Verlangen seinen Ärmel zu packen, um ihn aufzuhalten ist so stark, dass sie schon die Hand gehoben hat. Er war das einzig Vertraute in dieser neuen Umgebung, auch wenn sie ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden getroffen hat.

„Willst du nicht eintreten?" fragt der Rotschopf.

Hermine zuckt zusammen und schaut zu ihm auf. „Ich...ja, natürlich", antwortet sie leise, als sie durch das Tor geht und versucht nicht auf die Narben zu starren, die sich über sein Gesicht ziehen.

In dem Moment als sie das samtene Gras betritt, spürt sie, wie sich die Luft verändert. Sie ist plötzlich dünn wie Nebel, aber es ist weit und breit kein Nebel zu sehen. Der Geruch hat sich ebenfalls verändert: er ist intensiver geworden und erinnert an Eisen. Sie hat das Gefühl die Luft presse sich unangenehm an ihren Körper, krieche unter ihre Kleidung und lege sich auf ihre Haut.

Das unerwartete Geräusch des sich schließenden Tores zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bedauern scheint ihre Schultern zu beschweren, als sie das nun geschlossene Tor ansieht.

„Ich bin dazu aufgefordert worden dich zum Kuriositätenkabinett zu geleiten", sagt er.

Hermine verschränkt die Arme über ihrer Brust in dem Versuch sich Mut zuzusprechen und sieht langsam zu ihm hinüber. „Ich kenne nicht einmal deinen Namen."

Er streckt seine Hand aus. „Charlie Weasley."

„Hermine Granger", sagt sie und schüttelt seine geschundene Hand vorsichtig.

„Komm mit mir, es ist besser ihn nicht warten zu lassen". Er lässt ihr keine andere Wahl, als ihm zum Kuriositätenkabinett zu folgen.

„Was genau machst du hier?" möchte sie wissen, während sie vergeblich versucht mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt zu halten und fragt sich, ob er auch verflucht ist.

Charlie blickt belustigt zu ihr hinüber. „Ich kümmere mich um die Tiere in der Menagerie."

Hermine starrt ihn ungläubig an. Sie hatte Gerüchte gehört über eine Menagerie, die auf dem Gelände versteckt sein soll, mit unglaublichen Geschöpfen, die gezähmt worden sein sollen und die nun eingesperrt in Käfigen bestaunt werden können. Doch das war eines der Gerüchte, denen sie keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte es für zu unfassbar gehalten, um tatsächlich wahr zu sein. Aber das würde auf jeden Fall die Prellungen und Kratzer erklären, die auf Charlies Körper zu sehen sind. 

Nun, da sie weiß dass es wahr ist, beginnt sie das Gelände mit den Augen nach den mystischen Kreaturen abzusuchen. Ihr Blick schweift über knorrige Bäume und schattiges Gebüsch in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf ein geflügeltes Geschöpf oder einen feurigen Phönix zu erhaschen.

„Die Menagerie ist hinten im Garten", sagt Charlie als er ihren suchenden Blick bemerkt. 

„Darf ich sie sehen?" fragt Hermine als ihr Blick an den tiefen Narben hängen bleibt, die seine linke Wange vom äußeren Augenwinkel bis zu seinen Lippen verunstalten. 

Die Tiere scheinen nicht ganz so zahm zu sein wie gemunkelt wurde.

Charlie verzieht das Gesicht. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schluckt sie die protestierenden Worte hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge liegen und setzt ihren Weg zum Kuriositätenkabinett fort. Sie ist jetzt näher dran und das Haus füllt ihr Blickfeld. Es scheint den Himmel bedrohlich zu füllen. Es kommt ihr vor, als ob die leeren Fenster sie beobachten. Und je näher sie kommt, desto bedrohlicher scheint es zu werden. Das Gebäude stammt aus dem viktorianischen Zeitalter, aber das Kuriositätenkabinett an sich ist schon viel älter. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte gab es mehr als einen verheerende Brand, was dazu geführt hat, dass das Kuriositätenkabinett mehrfach neu gebaut werden musste. Nach so vielen Jahren an der selben Stelle scheint dessen Aura die Luft vergiftet zu haben und sich im Boden ausgebreitet zu haben. Wenn sie einatmet kann sie es fast schmecken.

Hermine merkt wie die Angst, die sie verzweifelt versucht hat unter Kontrolle zu behalten, ausbricht und ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Es fällt ihr schwer sich dazu zu bringen weiter zu gehen. Es fühlt sich an, als wären ihre Beine aus Blei und hinderten sie daran auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Doch Umkehren ist keine Option. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie am Leben bleiben will. Und das will sie definitiv. Endlich gelangen sie an der großen, mit Schnitzereien bedeckten Holztür an, die stark genug zu sein scheint einem Rammbock Stand zu halten. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe als Charlie seine Hand auf das wächserne Holz legt und drückt.

Eine große, runde Eingangshalle mit einer gläsernen Kuppel, die wässriges kaltes Licht einlässt, begegnet ihrem Blick. Gegenüber von ihr befindet sich eine Treppe, deren Ende sich im Dunkeln verliert. Die Wände sind in einem matten Grün gehalten, welches die dunkle Holzvertäfelung komplimentiert. Der Boden besteht aus schwarzem Marmor, das mit roten und goldenen Adern durchzogen ist. Sie atmet die staubige Luft ein und sieht Charlie an.

„Sein Büro befindet sich dort drüben." Er zeigt auf eine Tür, die unter der Treppe verborgen ist. „Folge dem Flur bis zum Ende. Da ist nur eine einzige Tür."

Hermine dreht sich schlagartig zu ihm um. „Du kommst nicht mit mir?"

„Ich betrete nie das Kuriositätenkabinett", antwortet Charlie mit monotoner Stimme und kehrt um. Er lässt sie auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Sie sieht ihm mit steigender Panik hinterher. Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten hat man sie verlassen. Erst Snape und jetzt auch noch Charlie. Wird ihr Leben von nun an immer so sein? Für immer einsam? Abgeschoben und zum Sterben zurück gelassen in einem Kuriositätenkabinett, dessen Ränder die Realität verzerren?

Sie richtet sich auf, zwingt sich sich wieder dem Haus zuzuwenden und betritt das Kuriositätenkabinett mit stockenden Schritten. Fast sofort spürt sie, wie sich der Fluch in ihr regt und sich noch tiefer in ihrer Seele vergräbt. Ein Keuchen entfährt ihr, als ihr Körper von extremem Schmerz befallen wird. So schnell wie er über sie gekommen ist, ist er auch wieder verschwunden. Zurück bleibt nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. 

Sie hält den Atem an, als sie sich weiter ins Haus vorwagt und zuckt zusammen als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fällt. Unerwarteterweise ist kein Echo zu hören. Stattdessen verschwindet das Geräusch einfach, so als ob es vom Haus verschluckt wurde. Sie geht in die Richtung der Tür, die Charlie ihr gezeigt hat. Ihre Schritte sind auf dem Marmor zu hören und halten Takt mit ihrem pochenden Herzen. Schweiß rinnt ihren Rücken hinunter und lässt ihr T-Shirt unangenehm an ihrem Rücken kleben. Sie hat sich noch nie so gefürchtet wie in diesem Moment. Nicht einmal an jenem verregneten Tag, an dem sich der Fluch das erste Mal manifestiert hat.

Endlich erreicht sie die Tür, geht hindurch und findet sich in einem verspiegelten Korridor wieder. Eine Reihe von Kronleuchtern, deren Licht sich in den verschwommenen Spiegeln tausendfach wiederfindet und so die Illusion eines Tunnels aus Licht kreiert, bedeckt die Decke. Am Ende des Korridor ist eine weitere Tür. Diese ist schwarz und gibt ihr das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als ob sie sie nur darauf wartet bis Hermine nah genug ist, um gefangen genommen zu werden. 

Hermine ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten und spürt, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen graben. Sie versucht verzweifelt dem Drang davon zu laufen nicht nachzugeben. Nur mit äußerster Mühe zwingt sie sich weiter zu gehen und ist plötzlich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild. Ihr dunkelbraunes, langes Haar hängt in Locken ihren Rücken hinunter und ihre whiskey-farbenen Augen starren mit Misstrauen zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt sie eine Bewegung wahr. Aber sie ist alleine. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus kann sie den gesamten Korridor überblicken und sieht keine Menschenseele. 

Sie hätte schwören können etwas gesehen zu haben.

Sie schüttelt ihr Unbehagen ab und geht weiter. Es kommt ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor sie das Ende des Korridors erreicht. Als ob er länger geworden ist, nur um sie zu ärgern. Sie beschleunigt ihre Schritte und es ist ihr gleichgültig, dass sie dabei wahrscheinlich wie ein verängstigtes Kind aussieht. Ihr Spiegelbild bleibt bei ihr.

Endlich berührt ihre Hand die Tür, die noch gruseliger wirkt als zuvor, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. Oder vielleicht ist das nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie gleich eintreten muss, um den Hüter des Kuriositätenkabinetts kennen zu lernen. Der Gedanke lässt sie zittern, aber sie ist fest entschlossen sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie verängstigt sie wirklich ist.

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und klopft an. 

Eine Minute vergeht. Dann eine zweite. Die Wände scheinen näher zu rücken, sodass sie sich mit jeder weiteren Sekunde klaustrophobischer fühlt.

„Tritt ein."

Die Stimme ist durch das massive Holz leicht gedämpft. Trotzdem kann Hermine den aristokratischen Tonfall und die Arroganz in seiner Stimme hören. Sie hält den Atem an und öffnet die Tür. Sofort fällt ihr Blick auf den Mann, der hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt. Er scheint Mitte 30 zu sein, sein dunkles Haar ist zurück gekämmt und er hat das engelhafteste Gesicht, das sie je gesehen hat.

Durchbohrende grüne Augen wägen sie ab. Sein Blick ist so kalt, dass sie fröstelt.

Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Sie fühlt sich unwohl, als sein Blick mit offensichtlicher Verachtung über ihren Körper schweift bevor er ihr in die Augen sieht.

„Ah, Miss Granger, endlich stoßen Sie zu uns", sagt er und fügt spöttisch hinzu, „Herzlich Willkommen im Kuriositätenkabinett des Teufels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitelüberschriften sind Übersetzungen aus dem Lied "Devil's Playground" von The Rigs.


	2. Wo Dämonen wandeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und nun ... lernt Tom und die Zwillinge kennen ;)

**„Wo Dämonen wandeln“**

Hermine bleibt überrascht auf der Türschwelle stehen. Tom Riddle sieht anders aus, als sie erwartet hatte. Er ist jünger als gedacht und so unfassbar perfekt, dass sie sich sofort vergleichsweise schäbig vorkommt. Er trägt ein makellos weißes Hemd, das er akkurat in seine schwarze Hose gesteckt hat, zu der er einen glänzenden schwarzen Ledergürtel trägt, der seine schmalen Hüften betont. Die Ärmel hat er penibel bis zum Ellenbogen aufgerollt und lenkt damit Hermines Blick auf seine festen Unterarme.

„Nehmen Sie Platz“, befiehlt er stoisch.

Sie schluckt ihre Bedenken hinunter und zwingt sich dazu auf ihn zuzugehen. Sein Schreibtisch ist massiv und die Oberfläche besteht aus dunkelgrünem Leder. Ein Tintenfass und eine Schreibfeder stehen platziert vor ihm und mehrere Bücher sind in sorgfältigen Reihen am Rand aufgestapelt. Bücherregale, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichen und noch mehr Bücher enthalten, füllen die Wände. Einige davon wirken so alt, dass die Buchrücken aussehen, als ob sie jeden Moment abfallen könnten. Eine einzelne Glühbirne, die von der schwarzen Decke hängt und alles in einen seltsam kränklichen gelben Schein taucht, dient als alleinige Lichtquelle. In einer Ecke des Raumes steht eine alte Standuhr aus dunklem, ölig wirkendem Holz, dessen schmutziges cremefarbenes Ziffernblatt mit römischen Ziffern bestückt ist.

Der Stuhl, auf dem sie sitzt, hat eine äußerst harte Rückenlehne, die so ungemütlich ist, dass sie ihrer Wirbelsäule weh tut. Sie sieht zu Riddle auf und hätte schwören können die Andeutung eines Grinsens auf seinen Lippen gesehen zu haben. Das macht es für sie offensichtlich, dass er diesen Stuhl mit Bedacht für seine Gäste gewählt hat, sodass jeder, der darauf Platz nimmt, es möglichst unbequem hat. 

Während die zwei sich gegenseitig abzuwägen scheinen, herrscht kurzzeitige Stille. Tom scheint kalkulierend zu sein und Hermine wirkt vorsichtig.

„Werden wir ein Problem miteinander bekommen, Miss Granger?" sagt er und bricht damit das Schweigen. 

Sie beißt genervt die Zähne zusammen, als sie der Zwang überkommt seine einfache Frage sogleich zu beantworten. Es fühlt sich an, als ob die Worte sich in ihrer Magengrube sammeln und dann ihren Hals hinauf klettern bevor sie ihr schwer auf der Zunge liegen. Sie kann sich ab dann nur noch kurze Zeit davon abhalten die Worte auszusprechen, bevor sie ihren Mund wie Säure verätzen. Sollte sie die Antwort dann immer noch nicht über die Lippen bringen, fällt sie in Ohnmacht und kommt später unter starken Schmerzen wieder zu sich. Aber das Schlimmste daran ist, dass sie die Antwort vorher selber genauso wenig kennt wie derjenige, der ihr die Frage gestellt hat.

Unfähig die Antwort noch länger hinaus zu zögern, entgegnet sie: „Nein."

Ein gleichgültig wirkendes Lächeln verziert seine Lippen. „Sehr gut. Dann werden Sie mich von nun an mit Mr. Riddle ansprechen und ich Sie mit Miss Granger."  
Er wartet ihr zustimmendes Nicken ab, bevor er fortfährt. „Erzählen Sie mir was sie über das Kuriositätenkabinett wissen."

Sie runzelt die Stirn unter seinem aufmerksamen Blick. „Nicht allzu viel, um ehrlich zu sein. Größtenteils Gerüchte."

Tom legt den Kopf zur Seite und sagt: „Haben Sie Nachsicht mit mir, Miss Granger, und unterrichten Sie mich über diese Gerüchte, von denen Sie sprechen."

Die Art wie er ihren Namen ausspricht jagt ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Fast schon zischend, so als würde er ihren Namen schmecken und liebkosen während die einzelnen Silben über seine Zunge gleiten. Es gefällt ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie findet es zu intim für zwei Fremde, die sich gerade erst begegnet sind. Bei dem Versuch eine bequemere Position zu finden, lehnt sie sich zurück und versucht sich an all die Gerüchte zu erinnern, die sie je über das Kuriositätenkabinett und dessen Bewohner gehört hat. 

Es gibt so viele.

„Es heißt es wäre gefährlich", fängt sie langsam an, „und dass nur Menschen, die verzweifelt, gierig oder verflucht sind es auch nur in Betracht ziehen je einen Fuß auf das Gelände zu setzen." Sie lässt ihren Blick auf dem Tintenfass auf seinem Schreibtisch ruhen. „Die Verfluchten können diesen Ort niemals wieder verlassen und wenn sie es doch riskieren, sterben sie kurze Zeit später. Ich habe gehört, dass hier schlimme Dinge passieren und dass Sie mit Geheimnissen und Blut Geschäfte machen."

Tom bleibt stumm während ihre Worte im Raum verklingen. Das Ticken der Standuhr markiert die vergehenden Sekunden mit einer Endgültigkeit, die ihre Nerven blank liegen lässt. Nachdem noch etwas mehr Zeit vergangen ist, sieht Hermine verdutzt zu ihm auf. Er beobachtet sie belustigt. Nein, nicht belustigt. Zufrieden.

„Und trotzdem sind Sie hierher gekommen", sagt er. 

„Die einzige Alternative wäre der Tod. Ich habe mich für das Leben entschieden."

Er schmunzelt nichtssagend. „Zumindest für den Moment", murmelt er.

„Was? Was meinen Sie damit?" Hermine lehnt sich, alarmiert von der unterschwelligen Drohung in seinen Worten, nach vorne.

Jegliche Belustigung verschwindet aus seinem Gesicht, als er ihren befehlenden Tonfall zur Kenntnis nimmt. „Sagen Sie mir was Sie über die Verfluchten wissen", befiehlt er ihr.

Hermine blinzelt, überrascht von der plötzlichen Veränderung in seinem Verhalten. Sie kann die Kälte, die nun von ihm auszugehen scheint, förmlich spüren. Wie feiner Nebel, der sich auf ihre Haut legt. „Ich...nur einige Gerüchte."

„Noch mehr Gerüchte?" verspottet er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wie wäre was, wenn ich Ihnen ein bisschen von der Wahrheit erzähle?"

Sie nickt und faltet ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Ja, bitte."

Tom lehnt sich vor und stützt sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge, der mit einem Fluch geboren wurde. Seine Kindheit verbrachte er damit durch die Flure eben dieses Gebäudes zu wandern und sich beizubringen in der Dunkelheit zu überleben. Er hat nie das Sonnenlicht oder Regentropfen auf seiner Haut gespürt. Seine einzigen Gefährten waren die anderen Verfluchten. Eine seltsame Sammlung an Leuten, die er zu hüten hatte."

Hermine hört dem hypnotischen Klang seiner Stimme zu, während er ihr die Geschichte erzählt. Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass er der Junge war. Aber er macht es ihr wirklich schwer sicher zu sein. Seine Mimik verrät nichts und bleibt völlig emotionslos, während die Worte von seinen Lippen fallen. Er könnte ebenso gut über das Wetter sprechen, statt über die faszinierendste Geschichte, die sie je gehört hat.

„Er hatte den Fluch von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen, und sein Vater von dessen Vater vor ihm. Sie könnten es den Fluch der Familie Riddle nennen, wenn sie wollten, oder im Fall der Anderen: Weasley, Greyback, Parkinson, Lovegood und Black." Er beobachtet sie eingehend, während er das sagt. Ein seltsames Funkeln verdunkelt seine Augen, als er sieht wie sie darauf reagiert.

„Moment mal!" Hermine setzt sich gerade hin, als sein letzter Satz sie aufhorchen lässt. „Familien Fluch?"

„In der Tat", sagt Tom und zieht dabei die Worte genüsslich in die Länge. „Jeder, der unglücklicherweise dazu gezwungen ist hier zu leben, ist auf die eine oder andere Weise mit einem dieser Namen verbunden. Sei es durch eine Heirat oder einer Affäre."

„Aber was hat das dann mit mir zu tun?" Sie schaut zu den vielen Büchern, so als ob sie die Antwort parat hätten. „Ich stamme von keiner dieser Familien ab. Da bin ich mir sicher!"

Tom beobachtet sie interessiert. „Ganz sicher?"

„Ja!" sagt sie .Die Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen, aufgrund ihres Fluchs.

„Aha", entgegnet er und lässt seinen Blick, plötzlich distanziert, schweifen. „Dann sind Sie nicht nur verflucht, Miss Granger", sagt er und sieht mit tödlicher Präzision wieder zurück zu ihr, „sondern zudem auch noch ein Rätsel."

„Vielleicht ist es ein Missverständniss." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, als Hoffnung wieder in ihr aufkommt. „Der Fluch war nie für mich bestimmt! Glauben Sie, er kann von mir auf die Person übertragen werden, für die er eigentlich bestimmt ist?" In ihrer Begeisterung verdunkeln sich ihre Augen, sodass sie verbranntem Karamell gleichen.

Toms ausdruckslose Mimik gleicht einer Statue, während er sie zu studieren scheint. „Ich befürchte das ist unmöglich."

„Das können Sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen." Ihre Haare laden sich durch ihre Aufregung elektrisch auf. „Fragen Sie mich, ob es möglich ist!"

Wenn sie gedacht hat sein Gesichtsausdruck wäre vorher emotionslos gewesen, dann wirkt er jetzt fast schon leblos. „Ich schlage vor in Zukunft hüten Sie sich davor, mich in solch einem Tonfall anzusprechen. Mir missfällt es herum kommandiert zu werden."

Sein unterkühlter Tonfall lässt Hermine erschauern. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht...tut mir wirklich leid." Sie faltet ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, atmet die leicht muffige Luft tief ein und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen. „Könnten Sie mich bitte fragen, ob es möglich ist."

Für einen Moment, der ihr unendlich vorkommt, starrt Tom sie einfach nur an. Scheinbar lässt ihn ihre Bitte völlig kalt. Die einzigen vernehmbaren Geräusche sind das Ticken der Standuhr und das Knarren des Parketts, als das Haus sich setzt. Sie hasst das an alten Gebäuden. Das Knarren und Ächzen, wenn das in die Jahre gekommene Holz sich zusammen zieht und ausdehnt. Es gibt ihr immer das Gefühl jemand stände hinter ihr und würde sie ungesehen beobachten. Sie schüttelt den unbehaglichen Gedanken ab und schaut wieder zu Riddle. Stumm beschwört sie ihn, ihr die Frage zu stellen.

„Also gut", gibt er endlich nach. „Kann Ihr Fluch an jemand anderen weiter gegeben werden?"

Hermine hält den Atem an, als sie merkt wie die Antwort langsam aber sicher in ihr hochkommt und es fühlt sich an als ob ein sirupartiger Klumpen in ihren Mund wandert. „Nein."

Die Antwort hallt in ihren Ohren mit niederschmetternder Endgültigkeit nach. Das bisschen Hoffnung in ihr verfliegt und wird durch bittere Wut ersetzt. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die sie rasch versucht wegzublinzeln, bevor sie fallen können. Sie will auf gar keinen Fall in Tom Riddles Gegenwart weinen. Er würde das als Schwäche werten und sie nie wieder ernst nehmen. Sie fixiert ihren Blick auf den Punkt zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und wartet.

Er seufzt irritiert. „Vielleicht sollten wir unser Gespräch über die Historie des Kuriositätenkabinetts und Ihre Pflichten auf ein anderes Mal verschieben." Er dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er nach einem der Bücher greift, die auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. „Ganz offensichtlich sind Sie momentan nicht in der Verfassung für ein solches Gespräch."

Hermine öffnet den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, aber schließt ihn gleich wieder, als er ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwirft. Zum ersten Mal wird ihr klar, was genau das Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube ist. Es ist nicht Unbehagen. Es ist Furcht. Tom Riddle ist unglaublich furchterregend. Hinter seinen dunkelgrünen Augen scheint sich keinerlei Emotion zu befinden. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie verblutend vor seinen Füßen liegen könnte und er würde nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie lediglich wissen lassen, wie geschmacklos und lästig es ist, dass sie seinen Teppich vollblutet.

„Die Zwillinge werden Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen." Er ist abgelenkt von dem Buch, das er begonnen hat zu lesen.

Hermine bleibt sitzen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es ihre Aufgabe ist diese Zwillinge ausfindig zu machen oder ob sie hier auf sie warten soll. Sie beginnt nervös mit dem Fuß zu wippen, als immer mehr Zeit vergeht.

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass Sie immer noch mein Büro in Beschlag nehmen, Miss Granger?" fragt Riddle, der immer noch auf sein Buch konzentriert ist.

„Ich...ähm, nein." Sie steht auf und ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten, damit ihm ja nicht auffällt wie sehr sie zittert. „Wären Sie möglicherweise so freundlich mir zu sagen, wo ich die Zwillinge finden kann?"

Er sieht sie mit einer Art verschlagener Heiterkeit an. „Ich bin nie freundlich, aber dieses eine Mal werde ich eine Ausnahme machen und Ihnen antworten. Sie warten vor der Tür auf Sie."

Sie nickt ihm dankend zu und dreht sich von ihm weg. Auf dem Weg zur Tür kann sie seinen prüfenden Blick im Nacken spüren. Sie versucht das Gefühl zu ignorieren und greift stattdessen nach dem Messinggriff, um die Tür zu öffnen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bietet, lässt sie inne halten.

Ihr Verstand scheint zu stocken, weil sie so verdutzt ist. Zwei Köpfe und...ein Körper. Für eine kleine Ewigkeit steht sie einfach nur da und schaut dümmlich, während ihr Blick am verwachsenen Körper der Zwillinge auf und ab wandert. Von der Taille abwärts sind sie ganz normal gebaut - schlanke, lange, in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Beine. Aber da, wo ihre Taille auf ihre Rippen trifft weitet sich ihr Oberkörper unnormal, sodass das braune Hemd, das sie tragen, spannt. Würde Hermine versuchen die Zwillinge zu umarmen, würde sich ihre Hände auf deren Rücken nicht berühren. Sie haben zwei Arme und Schultern, die breit genug sind zwei Köpfe unterzubringen. Beide haben verwuscheltes, karotten-farbenes Haar. Ihre Gesichter sehen identisch aus: Sommersprossen auf den Wangen, Augen so blau wie die See und ein verschmitztes Lächeln, dass ein kleines bisschen Boshaftigkeit zu beinhalten scheint.

„Hallo", grüßt der auf der rechten Seite. „Ich bin George."

Der andere prustet vor Lachen. „Nein, ich bin George. Er heißt Fred."

Beide halten ihr eine Hand zum Schütteln hin. Sie streckt ihnen beide Hände verwirrt entgegen.

„Ich würde Ihnen raten, die Beiden nicht zu berühren, Miss Granger", hört sie Riddle plötzlich hinter ihr sagen. 

Sie dreht sich überrascht um und bemerkt, dass der Hüter des Kuriositätenkabinetts nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt steht. Er ist nah genug, dass sie seinen Geruch wahrnehmen kann. Zerdrücktes Gras und verbrannte Eiche.

„Sorgt dafür, dass Miss Granger unversehrt in ihrem Zimmer ankommt", weist er die Zwillinge an, bevor er seine Bürotür schließt.

Einmal mehr befindet Hermine sich in dem verspiegelten Korridor. Sie sieht nervös zu den Zwillingen hinüber und lächelt sie unsicher an.

„Hallo, ich heiße Hermine."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine", sagen die Beiden gleichzeitig und verbeugen sich vor ihr. „Wenn du bitte so nett sein würdest uns zu folgen."

Sie geht hinter ihnen her, als sie aus dem Korridor treten. Sie kann den Blick kaum von ihrem Nacken abwenden, wo Schultern sich in zwei Hälse spalten. Ist dies ihr Fluch? Aber warum hat Riddle mir dann dazu geraten sie nicht zu berühren?

Die Zwillinge steuern auf die Treppe zu, nachdem sie die Eingangshalle durchquert haben. „Also, Granger, erzähl uns was über dich", sagt Fred...oder George.

„Ähm, ich habe in einer Bibliothek gearbeitet. Ich bin 25 -"

„Nicht das langweilige Zeug!" unterbrechen die Zwillinge sie unhöflich.

Hermine verschränkt verärgert die Arme und ignoriert ihre Begleiter. Stattdessen sieht sie sich um. Das Obergeschoss ist gefüllt mit dunklen Ecken und jeder Schritt lässt das Parkett knarzen. Wie im Erdgeschoss sind die Wände in grün gestrichen, aber hier oben hängen unzählige Fotos. Sie hält an und runzelt die Stirn. Dann geht sie einen Schritt vor, um sie sich näher anzusehen. Es handelt sich um leicht verschwommene schwarz-weiß Portraits. Aber das war nicht der Grund warum sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben. Sondern die Gesichter. Jedes einzelne wurde so sehr verkratzt, dass sie unerkennbar sind. 

Beunruhigt sieht sie die anderen Bilderrahmen in ihrem Blickfeld an. Alle sehen gleich aus.

„Du wirst auch bald hier verewigt sein." Hermine dreht sich zu den Zwillingen um, die mit verschränkten Armen und boshaften Ausdrücken in ihren Gesichtern an der Wand lehnen.

„Warum sind die Gesichter zerkratzt?" fragt sie.

„Wenn wir dir das verraten, müssten wir dich töten." Sie bleiben vollkommen ernst, als sie das sagen.

Sie zittert vor Angst. Sie meinen das Ernst. Sie ist sich sicher aufgrund des stetigen Augenkontakts, den sie aufrecht erhalten. 

„Ich -"

„Willst du wissen woraus unser Fluch besteht?" Sie verstummt wegen des Themawechsels und runzelt verärgert die Stirn, weil sie die Frage mit Absicht so gestellt haben, dass sie antworten muss. „Ja", antwortet sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

Sie grinsen sie erfreut an und wenden ihren Blick dann einander zu, bevor sie mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf sie zu kommen. Sie weicht einen Schritt zurück und presst sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Die Zwillinge heben ihre Hände und finden scheinbar Gefallen an ihrem panischen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie stoppen erst, als nur noch ganz bisschen Abstand übrig bleibt. Sie fühlt sich bedrängt von der Hitze, die von Ihnen ausstrahlt, und von ihrer Größe. Der Duft von Zuckerwatte klebt an ihrer Haut. Ihr wird schlecht von dem Geruch.

„Es ist unsere Berührung, weißt du?" sagt der Rechte. George?

Der auf der linken Seite - Fred, sie ist sich sicher, dass es Fred ist - hebt seine Hand und lässt seine Finger über ihrer Wange schweben. „Eine Hand lässt dich Lust spüren."

George hebt daraufhin ebenfalls seine Hand und berührt fast ihre andere Wange mit seinen Fingern. „Und die andere lässt dich Schmerz spüren."

Hermine fühlt eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter rollen, als sie von Angst überwältigt wird. „Tut mir nicht weh."

„Warum nicht? Wir können es so machen, dass es dir gefällt", antworten Sie gleichzeitig mit voller Überzeugung.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe." Sie sieht von einem zum anderen. „Sonst sage ich es Riddle."

Die Zwillinge fangen an zu lachen und ziehen ihre Hände zurück. „Es würde ihm egal sein." Sie schütteln ihre Köpfe spöttisch und George sagt mit aufgesetzter Enttäuschung: „Sieht so aus, als ob sie kein Interesse hat, Fred."

Fred grunzt. "Sie kann sich später noch dazu entschließen an unserem Spiel teilzunehmen. „Er wechselt einen listigen Blick mit seinem Bruder. „Das tun sie letztendlich doch immer."

Sie atmet erleichtert auf, als sie von ihr zurück weichen. Sie zittert durch das Adrenalin, dass das Gespräch durch ihren Körper gepumpt hat. Während sie noch um Fassung ringt, starrt sie die Wand an. Die Wandleuchter flackern alle paar Sekunden und bewirken, dass ihre eh schon angespannten Nerven noch gereizter werden.

„Komm schon, Granger", rufen die Zwillinge, „willst du dein Zimmer heute noch sehen oder nicht?"

„Ja", flüstert sie und verdammt ihren Fluch mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Sie sieht die Zwei hinter einer Ecke verschwinden und drückt sich mit geballten Fäusten von der Wand weg, um ihnen zu folgen. Als sie um die Ecke geht, sieht sie, dass die Zwillinge vor einer Tür am Ende des Flurs auf sie warten. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und geht langsam zu ihnen hinüber. Auf beiden Seiten von ihr befinden sich Türen, sieben insgesamt, und noch mehr von den unheimlichen Fotos mit den zerkratzten Gesichtern. 

Die Zwillinge öffnen die Tür vor der sie stehen. „Willkommen daheim."

Hermine zwingt sich dazu, näher zu treten, aber hält genug Abstand, dass die Zwei sie nicht berühren können. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus kann sie nur eine Hälfte des Zimmers sehen, aber sie sieht, dass es ein Fenster hat. Der Anblick beruhigt sie etwas.

„Dies war mal Percys Zimmer", sagt George. „Er war unser Bruder und der Besserwisser hier, bevor du aufgetaucht bist."

Sie sieht die Zwillinge an. Einer der beiden inspiziert gelangweilt seine Fingernägel und der andere fährt sich durchs Haar, sodass es noch unordentlicher wird und absteht. Neugier packt sie als sie die Aussage überdenkt. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso seid ihr dann auch hier?"

„Wir Weasleys sind doppelt verflucht", antworten sie. „Unsere Vorfahren müssen ganz schönen Mist gebaut haben und denjenigen, der für den Fluch verantwortlich ist, gehörig auf den Sack gegangen sein."

Hermine runzelt die Stirn, aber sagt lieber nichts dazu. Sie mag die Zwillinge nicht besonders und will auf keinen Fall in ein längeres Gespräch mit ihnen verwickelt werden. Vielleicht verhalten sie sich deshalb so ekelig ihr gegenüber. Weil sie den Platz ihres verstorbenen Bruders eingenommen hat.

„Nun ja...ähm...mein Beileid", sagt sie.

„Nicht schlimm. Percy war ein Langweiler."

Sie weiß nicht, was sie darauf antworten soll. Zögerlich wagt sie sich in Ihr neues Zimmer vor. Sie dreht sich um und fasst die Tür an, um sie zu schließen. Die Zwillinge beobachten sie mit identischen Grinsen.

„Percy ist in genau dem Bett gestorben", lässt sie George wissen.

Hermine läuft ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Augenblicklich stellen sich ihre Nackenhaare auf. Sie will am liebsten sofort das Bett inspizieren, um zu schauen, ob dort irgendwo eine Leiche zu finden ist, obwohl ihr klar ist wie absurd das ist und dass das wahrscheinlich genau das ist was die Zwillinge bezwecken wollten. Stattdessen fasst sie die Tür fester an.

„Warum sagt ihr so etwas über euren eigenen Bruder?" fragt sie.

Die Zwillinge ziehen überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir wollten dich nur darüber aufklären, wer dich heute Nacht, wenn du schläfst, mit eiskalten Armen umschlingt", sagt Fred.

George nickt zustimmend. „Und wer am Fußende deines Bettes steht; das macht er auch ganz gerne."

Hermine schlägt die Tür vor ihren Nasen zu und lehnt sich dagegen. Die ersten Tränen lassen nicht lange auf sich warten und werden vom Lachen der Zwillinge begleitet.

-OOOOOOOOO-

_Etwas Uraltes beginnt sich, tief unter dem Kuriositätenkabinett, zu regen. Es erwacht zu neuem Bewusstsein und streckt seine Fühler aus, die Nebel gleichen, als sie durch Flure und Hallen wandern. Sie nehmen den Geruch von Verfall und Wahnsinn tief in sich auf, der die Verfluchten wie ein Parfüm umgibt. Alle außer einer. Sie riecht wie Stärke und Hoffnung. Und nach dem Versprechen zerbrochener Dinge. Bald schon, sehr bald, wird das Kuriositätenkabinett des Teufels zu Schutt und Asche reduziert sein. Nichts weiter als der Hauch einer Erinnerung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffentlich hat der gute Tom euch einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt.
> 
> Ich würde mich freuen eure Meinungen zu hören. Traut euch!


	3. Es ist euer Schlaraffenland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel lernen wir Luna ein wenig kennen und haben ein sehr unangenehmes Abendessen mit dem Rest der Verfluchten.

**"Es ist euer Schlaraffenland"**

Hermine ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie geweint hat. Zeit scheint innerhalb der dunklen Wände des Kuriositätenkabinetts still zu stehen. Als ob es seinen Atem anhalten würde, um die Angst derjenigen, die es wagen einzutreten, so lange wie möglich zu verlängern. Die Zwillinge sind vor Stunden gegangen und trotzdem kann sie die Tränen immer noch nicht zurückhalten, die ihre grausame Worte ausgelöst haben. Ihre Wangen sind ganz feucht, genauso wie der Kragen ihres Pullis und die Haut darunter. Sie atmet die abgestandene Luft tief ein und sieht zum Bett. Das Bett in dem Percy Weasley gestorben ist. Sie wird nicht darin schlafen. Niemals.

Sie sieht sich den unbekannten Raum zum ersten Mal wirklich an. Ein hellgrüner Teppich bedeckt den Boden, mit passenden Gardinen vor den großen Fenstern, die zum Garten hinausgehen. Ein hohes, massives Bücherregal aus Holz steht rechts von ihr, das sich über Jahre zu einem tiefen Eichenton verdunkelt. Es befinden sich keine Bücher darin, nur Staub. Daneben steht ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Beide sehen mitgenommen aus und könnten eine gründliche Reinigung vertragen. Zu beiden Seiten des Bettes befinden sich zwei niedrige Nachttische, auf denen passende Porzellanlampen stehen. Sie sind angeschaltet und geben ein warmes bernsteinfarbenes Licht ab. In der weitentferntesten Ecke kann sie eine große Kommode sehen mit einer weiteren Tür daneben. Sie steht einen Spalt auf, wodurch Hermine weiße Fliesen und die Ecke eines Waschbeckens erspähen kann.

Hermine befeuchtet ihre Lippen und leckt das Salz ihrer Tränen von ihnen ab. Sie hat keine Kleidung, mit der sie die Kommode füllen könnte. Snape hatte ihr mitgeteilt, sie solle ihre Habseligkeiten zurück lassen. Er sagte, Riddle würde es nicht erlauben, dass sie persönliche Sachen in sein Heim mitbringt und dass ihr alles Nötige zur Verfügung gestellt werden würde. Es hatte ihr nicht gefallen, vor allem, da sie keine Angehörigen hatte, denen sie ihre Besitztümer anvertrauen könnte, doch am Ende hatte sie sich gefügt und die Dinge bei Freunden gelassen. Nun ist sie sogar erleichtert es so gemacht zu haben; hätte sie ihre eigenen Sachen mitgebracht, wären diese für immer besudelt worden und hätten sie ständig an ihr vorheriges Leben erinnert.

Hermine schüttelt die Melancholie ab. Sie steht auf und wagt sich von der Tür weg. Ihre Füße sinken in den weichen Teppich, als sie auf das Fenster zugeht. 

Das Glas ist dick und trüb. Es fühlt sich sehr kalt an, als sie ihre Hand dagegen presst. Der Ausblick auf den Garten zeigt Nebel, der an den Bäumen hängen zu bleiben scheint und den Rasen in dünnen Rauch zu hüllen scheint. Alles wirkt gedrückt...fast als ob, es nicht von dieser Welt ist. Selbst die Äste scheinen vor lauter Kummer zu Boden zu sinken.

Ein Klopfen tönt aus Richtung der Tür und lässt sie aufschrecken. Ihr Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und fängt dann an rasend schnell gegen ihre Rippen zu schlagen. Sie dreht sich um und starrt die Tür an. Sind es die verstörenden Zwillinge? Ist es Tom Riddle? Für einen langen Moment bleibt Hermine, wo sie ist; ihre Füße scheinen am Boden fest gewachsen zu sein. Sie sucht den Holzrahmen der Tür mit ungewissen Augen ab, so als könnte sie hindurch sehen und in Erfahrung bringen, wer auf der anderen Seite auf sie wartet. Ein weiteres Klopfen reißt sie aus ihrer Starre. Dieses Mal ist es lauter und eindringlicher.

Sie sammelt allen Mut, den sie besitzt, zusammen und geht zur Tür. Ihre Hand zittert, als sie nach dem Türknauf greift und zieht.

Eine Frau mit hellblonden Haaren, die ihr bis zu Taille fallen und verträumten blassblauen Augen steht auf der anderen Seite. Sie trägt ein bodenlanges, perlenfarbenes Kleid aus Spitze, das mit schimmernden Pailetten besetzt ist. Mindestens sechs verschiedene Ketten hängen von ihrem Hals, ihre Handgelenke sind mit mehreren Armbändern bestückt und sie trägt an jedem Finger einen großen, silbernen Ring. 

„Hallo", sagt sie, „ich heiße Luna." Sie legt den Kopf auf die Seite und starrt über Hermines Schulter auf etwas im Zimmer.

Hermine blinzelt überrascht. „Ähm...hallo Luna, ich bin Hermine."

„Ja, ich weiß." Ihre schmalen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich soll dich runter zum Abendessen bringen."

„Oh. Okay. Ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger. Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber hier."

Luna sieht sie mit so etwas wie Panik in ihren Augen an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr Riddle das erlauben würde. Es ist Tradition, weißt du?"

Hermine runzelt die Stirn. „Abendessen ist Tradition?"

„Nur dieses Erste." Sie hebt eine Hand und beginnt mit einer ihrer Ketten zu spielen, während ihr Blick wieder einmal umherwandert. „Wir begrüßen neue Bewohner immer mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen. So ist es angenehmer sich näher kennen zu lernen."

Hermine hat schon die Zwillinge und Tom Riddle getroffen und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch mehr treffen möchte. Luna wirkt zugegeben nicht gerade furchteinflößend. Ein bisschen seltsam vielleicht, aber nicht gefährlich. Und sie ist natürlich schon etwas neugierig auf die anderen Verfluchten. Wer sie sind und was für Fähigkeiten ihr Fluch ihnen verleiht.

Sie sieht Lunas elegante Robe an. „Ich habe nichts anzuziehen."

„Das macht nichts. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du dich herausputzt.“ Sie mustert Hermines verweintes Gesicht und verquollene Augen. „Aber vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn du dir das Gesicht waschen würdest, um die Sorgen abzuwaschen?"

Sie errötet sogleich, peinlich berührt. „Auf jeden Fall. Könntest du einen Moment warten?"

Luna nickt und beginnt leise vor sich hin zu summen, während Hermine ins Bad geht. Es ist ein kleiner, rechteckiger Raum, der ist mit einer Badewanne, einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette vollgestellt ist. Die Wände sind in einem grellen, violetten Farbton gestrichen, den Hermine abscheulich findet. Über dem Waschbecken hängt ein Spiegel, der gerade groß genug ist, dass sie ihr Gesicht darin sehen kann. Sie öffnet den Wasserhahn und zuckt zusammen, als die Rohre ein ratterndes Geräusch von sich geben. 

Das Wasser ist eiskalt, als sie es in ihren Händen auffängt und es sich ins Gesicht spritzt. Fünfmal wiederholt sie dies und erfreut sich daran, wie das kalte Nass ihr aufgeheiztes Gesicht zu kühlen scheint. Als sie fertig ist, nimmt sie eines der weichen Handtücher und trocknet sich damit ab. Sie sieht in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen sind immer noch leicht gerötet und ein bitterer Zug liegt um ihren Mund, den kein Wasser der Welt abwaschen kann. Sie schmeißt das Handtuch zur Seite und wendet sich vom Spiegel ab. Sie ist von ihrem Spiegelbild angeekelt.

Luna wartet immer noch im Flur auf sie, als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück kommt. Sie ist zur Seite abgewandt und spricht mit der Luft im Flur. Es scheint so, als ob das Blau ihrer Augen einem milchig, weißen Farbton gewichen ist, sodass ihr ganzes Auge weiß ist. 

„Mit wem sprichst du?" fragt Hermine und geht auf sie zu. 

Lunas Augen werden wieder normal, als sie an Fokus gewinnen. „Ich rede mit den Seelen."

Hermine wird leicht flau im Magen. „Seelen?"

„Ja, sie sind überall um uns herum." Sie lächelt die leere Luft, die den Flur füllt, an. „Das Kuriositätenkabinett ist voll von verlorenen Seelen."

Die Furcht, die angefangen hatte zu vergehen, kommt in voller Stärke zurück. „Redest du von Geistern? Spukt es hier etwa?" Sie schaut zum Bett zurück. 

„Natürlich. Aber das trifft auf die meisten Orte zu, um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist nur so, dass die wenigsten Menschen zuhören."

„Aber du hörst zu?" will Hermine wissen und fragt sich, ob sie es wagt nach Percy zu fragen.

Luna lächelt gelassen. „Das ist mein Fluch. Ich kann mit den Verstorbenen sprechen und wenn du mir deine Hand gibst, kann ich auch deine Zukunft vorhersagen."

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte es lieber nicht wissen." Sie ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten und geht auf den Flur. „Sind diese Geister gefährlich?"

„Nur, wenn du sie provozierst. Meistens wollen sie nur jemanden zum Reden haben und sich daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt lebendig zu sein."

Hermine schließt die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und dreht sich zu Luna um. Der Geruch von Weihrauch umgibt sie. Ein muffiger, rauchiger Geruch, der von den Haaren und der Haut der Blondine zu kommen scheint. Sie fummelt am Saum ihres Pullis herum, während Luna auf der Stelle stehen bleibt und in die Leere starrt.

„Ähm...ich wäre jetzt fertig."

„Okay."

Die Blondine bewegt sich nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sich das Esszimmer befindet", fügt Hermine hinzu, nachdem mehrere stille Minuten vergangen sind.

„Oh!" Luna kämmt sich mit einer Hand durch ihr feines Haar. „Folge mir."

Hermine schaut ganz bewusst nicht auf die Fotos, während sie hinter Luna her geht. Stattdessen fokussiert sie ihren Blick auf den Saum von Lunas weißem Kleid. Es ist leicht ausgefranst und ein loser Faden bleibt ständig an hervor stehenden Holzdielen hängen. Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so nervös gewesen zu sein. Der Gedanke mit den anderen Verfluchten zu Abend zu essen, schüchtert sie ein. Die drei, die sie schon kennen gelernt hat, sind einfach so...seltsam und beängstigend. Sie ist sich sicher, dass der Rest genauso befremdlich sein wird. 

Je näher sie dem Esszimmer kommen, desto mulmiger wird ihr. Ihr Rückgrat scheint abhanden gekommen zu sein, seit der Fluch sich in ihr geregt hat und sie wartet immer noch darauf, dass sie es wieder findet. 

Luna führt sie die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle mit ihrer Decke aus Glas und durch eine Tür, die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Am Ende des schmalen Flurs befinden sich fest verschlossene Flügeltüren, die bedrohlich wirken. Ihr Herz rast, als sie sich langsam nähert. Ein dünnes Rinnsal von Schweiß läuft ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie verschränkt die Arme und kaut nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. 

Luna steht nun vor der Tür, doch sie hält kurz inne bevor sie sie öffnet und lächelt Hermine aufmunternd zu. Sie versucht es ihr gleich zu tun, aber der Ausdruck fühlt sich hölzern und falsch auf ihrem Gesicht an. Sie hält den Atem an, als die Tür aufgeht. Flackerndes, warmes Licht flutet auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen. 

Der Raum ist groß. Die Wände sind mitternachtsblau gestrichen und ein riesiger Tisch aus Ebenholz, der sich von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen erstreckt, steht in der Mitte und scheint alles zu dominieren. Ein wuchtiger Kamin nimmt fast die gesamte Wand gegenüber von ihr ein. Er ist angezündet und selbst von ihrem Standpunkt in der Tür kann sie die Hitze der tanzenden Flammen spüren. Zwei Wände bestehen aus hohen Fenstern mit bunter Glasmalerei. Es ist kaum zu erkennen, was auf ihnen dargestellt ist, da zur Zeit kein Sonnenlicht von außen durch sie hinein fällt und den Raum mit ihren Farben erfüllt

Mehrere Leute sitzen schon am Tisch. Tom Riddle sitzt am Kopfende. Seine Anwesenheit dominiert alle um ihn herum. So, als ob eine dunkle Aura von ihm ausgeht, die jeden in seiner Nähe zu ersticken droht. Alle anderen scheinen dies ebenfalls zu spüren, was auch erklärt, warum sie ihre Plätze so weit entfernt von ihm wie möglich gewählt haben. Er trägt ein schwarzes Hemd, das seinen Teint noch blasser wirken lässt, und eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose. Die obersten drei Knöpfe sind offen, sodass seine Halsgrube frei liegt. Außerdem hat er seine Ärmel wieder bis zum Ellenbogen aufgerollt. Ihr Blick bleibt kurz an den Zwillingen hängen, die ihr zuwinken und grinsen. Sie tragen immer noch schwarze Lederhosen, aber ihr Hemd ist nun dunkelgrün.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie näher und lernen ihre neuen Mitbewohner kennen", befiehlt Riddle.

Hermine tritt verunsichert in den Raum und erlaubt sich die anderen Verfluchten zu inspizieren. Ein Mann, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, der einen fein säuberlich gestutzten Schnurrbart und Bart hat, erhebt sich. Er trägt einen dunkelvioletten, viktorianischen Anzug und hat durchbohrende graue Augen, die sie interessiert ansehen.

„Sirius Black, Kleines." Er lädt sie mit einem koketten Lächeln ein, näher zu treten. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Hallo. Du kannst mich Hermine nennen."

„Was für ein schöner Name, aber ich glaube, ich bleibe bei Kleines." Sein Lächeln verwandelt sich zu einem Grinsen, als er ihre unverhohlene Verärgerung bemerkt. Er zwinkert ihr zu, um sie noch mehr zu triezen.

„Ignorier ihn einfach", wirft die atemberaubend schöne Frau, die zu seiner Linken sitzt, ein. „Er ist ein Blödmann."

Hermine lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius zu der Frau. Ihr Blick fällt auf das lange schwarze Haar, das in weichen Wellen wie Seide über ihre nackten Schultern bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens fällt. Ihre Taille ist extrem schmal und wird von dem blutroten Korsett betont, das sie trägt. Ihre langen, schlanken Beine werden von einem engen, schwarzen, knielangen Bleistiftrock betont. Um ihren langen, eleganten Hals, der sie an einen Schwan erinnert, liegt ein schweres Halsband aus Diamanten.

„Pansy Parkinson. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen und behaupten ich wäre erfreut." Sie sieht unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu Sirius hinüber und nagelt ihn mit ihrem onxy-farbenen Augen fest. „Der Blödmann würde mich nur entlarven."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", erwiedert Hermine und zuckt leicht zusammen, als sie Lunas Hand in ihrem Kreuz spürt, die sie sanft in den Raum schiebt.

Sie will nicht eintreten. Schon jetzt kann sie Tom Riddles Blick auf ihr spüren, der fast schon besitzergreifend über ihren Körper wandert. Je näher sie dem Tisch kommt, desto stärker wird das Gefühl. Sie traut sich nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Sirius kann es riechen, wenn jemand lügt," flüstert Luna. 

Pansy steht auf, hebt ihren Rock an und schwingt ihr rechtes Bein zur Seite. Sie hebt es mühelos in die Höhe und verdreht es hinter ihrem Rücken mit einem dumpfen, knackenden Geräusch. Ihr Fuß, der mit einem schwarzen Lackpump bestückt ist, liegt nun auf ihrer linken Schulter. 

„Wie du siehst, bin ich recht biegsam und kann dir jegliche sexuelle Fantasien erfüllen, die du dir vorstellen kannst." 

Ihr Tonfall ist schnippisch, aber Hermine kann die unterschwellige Bitterkeit heraus hören. 

„Sie hat uns unsere Fantasien bisher nicht erfüllt, oder George?" Die Zwillinge grinsen Pansy lüstern an. „Noch nicht, Fred, noch nicht."

In Antwort darauf knickt Pansy ihr Bein runter und nimmt wieder Platz. Das alles sieht so spielend leicht bei ihr aus, dass sie Hermine an eine gut geölte Puppe erinnert. „Ihr werdet mich nie dazu kriegen, eure sadistischen Spielchen zu spielen."

Die Zwillinge prusten vor Lachen. „Sagt die Frau, die gestern jemanden zu Tode gefickt hat", entgegnen sie mit dieser perfekten synchronen Stimme, die Hermine die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt. 

Sie spürt wie sie langsam hysterisch wird. Was sind das für Leute? Und wie zum Teufel soll sie mit ihnen zusammen leben?

Ihr eingeschüchterter Blick fällt auf Riddle. Er beobachtet alles mit gelangweiltem Desinteresse. In dem Moment als ihr Blick den seinen trifft, lächelt er ihr spöttisch zu. 

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen, Miss Granger?" Er hebt eine Augenbraue in stiller Herausforderung. „Sie haben noch nicht Mr Greybacks Bekanntschaft machen dürfen."

Hermine hält abermals den Atem an, während Luna den Stuhl für sie herauszieht und ihr bedeutet sich hinzusetzen. Sie nimmt Platz und beißt sich leicht auf die Lippe, als ihr Hintern auf den harten Stuhl trifft. Ihr gegenüber sitzt ein Mann, der bisher still geblieben war. Er hat dunkelbraunes Haar, das an den Schläfen ergraut, ein markantes Gesicht und die außergewöhnlichsten bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die sie je gesehen hat. Ein dunkelblaues Hemd betont seine breiten Schultern und seine muskulösen Beine werden von den gutsitzenden dunklen Jeans betont. Als sie ihm in die Augen schaut, wirft er ihr ein breites Grinsen zu, das seine Augen nicht erreicht, und fletscht die Zähne. Sie sehen rau aus und sind gezackt. Fast so, als ob sie mit einer Feile bearbeitet worden sind.

„Ich bin Fenrir. Komm mir nicht in die Quere und wir werden auch kein Problem miteinander bekommen." Seine Stimme ist ein derbes Knurren, als ob die Worte in seinem Hals stecken bleiben, bevor er sie ausspricht.

Sie bleibt still, während alle anderen sie anstarren. Sie konzentriert sich auf den schneeweißen Suppenteller, der vor ihr steht, während sie versucht ihre Furcht zu bezwingen, die sich in ihrer Brust ausgebreitet hat. Einige schleppende Minuten vergehen. Die Atmosphäre ist eisig und angespannt. Das Feuer knackt und speit Hitze aus, die einen guten Eindruck davon vermittelt, wie sich die Hölle anfühlen muss. 

„Da nun alle einander vorgestellt worden sind, können wir ja anfangen." verkündet Riddle, als es beinahe unerträglich geworden ist. 

Ein bejahendes Raunen geht durch den Raum. 

„Filch? Sie dürfen uns nun servieren." Der Hüter des Kuriositätenkabinetts ist es ganz offensichtlich gewohnt, Befehle zu geben und erwartet, dass diese umgehend befolgt werden. 

Sofort als er aufhört zu sprechen, erscheint ein Mann aus einer dunklen Ecke, der den mürrischten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellt, den Hermine je gesehen hat. Er hält eine große, kupferne Servierschüssel in seinen Händen. Sie sieht schwer aus und lässt seine Hände leicht zittern. Er torkelt zuerst zu Tom und schöpft eine unidentifizierbare Flüssigkeit in seinen Suppenteller, bevor er langsam von einer Person zur anderen geht. 

„Erzähl mir was von dir, Kleines", fordert Sirius sie auf, als das spritzende Geräusch von Suppe, die in die Teller gefüllt wird, ihre Ohren erreicht. 

Die Zwillinge lehnen sich vor und antworten für sie. „She hat in einer Bibliothek gearbeitet, ist 25 Jahre alt, brav und wahrscheinlich frigide."

Hermines blickt zu den Zwillingen in peinlich berührtem Ärger. George sieht sie lüstern an und Fred grinst.

„Ich -"

„Ist schon okay", sagen sie, während beide nach einem Löffel greifen, „wir können dich davon in wenigen Stunden kurieren."

Sie verengt ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und ist sich im Klarem darüber, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet ist, weil die anderem neugierig auf ihre Reaktion sind. „Das bezweifle ich. Abscheu hat kein Heilmittel."

Sirius' Lachen klingt wie das Bellen eines Hundes, als er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlägt. Die Wucht dahinter, lässt das Besteck wackeln und veranlasst Filch dazu, ein beeindruckendes Schimpfwort zu murmeln. Sie glaubt, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf Pansys Lippen gesehen zu haben. Luna starrt in die Leere. Fenrir inspiziert seine Nägel. Und Riddle sieht sie mit unterkühlter Distanziertheit an, aber sie glaubt einen Anflug von Belustigung in den Tiefen seiner unwahrscheinlich dunkelgrünen Augen gesehen zu haben. 

Es gefällt ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass er sie so eingehend mustert. Es kommt ihr so vor, als würde er sie sezieren und auseinander nehmen, um heraus zu finden, wie er sie am Besten kontrollieren oder ihren Willen brechen kann. Hermine hat mittlerweile die Vermutung, dass ein nicht allzu großer Unterschied zwischen den beiden Optionen besteht, wenn Tom Riddle involviert ist.

Filch erscheint an ihrer Seite und blockiert ihre Sicht auf den Hüter. Sie ist dem missmutig drein schauendem Mann, der nach Moder und Zwiebeln riecht, dankbar dafür. Während er ihr die Suppe serviert, hält sie die Luft an und murmelt anschließend, „Danke."

Als er weiter geht, um Luna zu bedienen, behält sie den Blick auf ihre Suppe gerichtet, obwohl sie Riddles eindringlichen Blick auf ihr spüren kann. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, dass die Zwillinge schon angefangen haben zu essen. Sie löffeln die Suppe auf wie Kinder und ab und an füttern sie sich lachend gegenseitig.

"Der Fluch muss dich geschockt haben, Hermine", wirft Pansy in den Raum, während sie ihren linken Arm in einem unmöglichen Winkel verdreht, um sich ihr Haar über die linke Schulter zu legen. 

„Ja. Ich hatte zuerst überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mit mir passiert", antwortet sie und nimmt ihren Löffel in die Hand, bevor sie ihn in die Suppe taucht. 

Sirius lehnt sich mit gerunzelter Stirn leicht nach vorne. „Du musst aber doch eine Ahnung davon gehabt haben, da der Fluch an Familien gebunden ist."

„Nicht an meine", flüstert Hermine, als sie die Suppe kostet und feststellt, dass es Hühnersuppe ist.

Sie bemerkt die Stille zuerst kaum, die ihre Antwort ausgelöst hat.Erst als sie länger andauert, sieht sie auf. Alle starren sie überrascht an. Alle außer Tom, der lediglich leicht belustigt wirkt.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du mit keiner der Familien verwandt bist?" fragt Pansy. 

Hermines Wange zuckt, als die Antwort ihren Hals hoch kriecht. „Nein."

„Aber wie ist das denn möglich?" verlangt Sirius zu wissen, während alle Verfluchten Riddle ansehen. 

Er sieht sie unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an und sinnt anscheinend über seine Antwort nach. Die Art, wie er seine Gäste mustert, erinnert sie an eine arrogante Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielt. „Das habe ich noch nicht heraus gefunden."

Tausend Bilder von Vorgehensweisen tauchen vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, die er im Sinn haben könnte, um ihrem Fluch auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie lassen sie erschaudern. Keine einzige ist besonders angenehm.

Ein lautes Klopfen ertönt, dass nachhallt und sie zusammen zucken lässt. Die Anderen wirken plötzlich alle angespannt. Ihre Gesichter gleichen leblosen Masken. Selbst die Zwillinge wirken ernst, als sie zur Tür hinter ihr schauen. Hermine spürt, wie sich Furcht in ihrer Magengrube sammelt. Sie sieht flüchtig zu Riddle, der sie schon wieder anstarrt. 

Er hält Augenkontakt mit ihr, während Filch aus dem Zimmer geht. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und legt ihren Löffel hin. Ihre Hände zittern, sodass sie sie auf ihren Schoß fallen lässt. Die Luft um sie herum fühlt sich fast lebendig an. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, als das Geräusch von Schritten im Flur näher kommt. Die Spannung nimmt zu, als alle im Raum die Luft anzuhalten scheinen. Mit Ausnahme von Riddle. Er bleibt gelassen und wirkt leicht genervt. Seine Kälte verwundert sie. 

Sie spürt einen Luftzug an ihrem Hals und dreht sich um. Die Tür ist offen und auf der Türschwelle steht eine dünne Frau mit schlaffen braunen Haaren. Hermine vermutet, dass sie einmal schön gewesen sein muss, aber jetzt sieht sie abgemagert aus. Die Haut hängt an ihr herunter und ihr Teint, der an eine lange Krankheit erinnert, ist fahl und leicht gräulich. Ihre Augen funkeln vor Verzweiflung, als sie erst Fenrir und dann Tom ansieht. 

„Bitte", fleht sie. Ihre Stimme ist rau und hat eine merkwürdige Nässe an sich. 

„Miss Greengrass, ich mag keine unerwarteten Besucher." Seine Augen wirken animalisch, als er sie anspricht. „Verlassen Sie mein Kuriositätenkabinett unverzüglich."

Die Frau stolpert vorwärts und greift mit ihren knochigen Fingern in ihre Tasche. „Ich habe Schmuck.“ Sie holt eine Handvoll glitzernder Ringe, Ketten und Armreifen aus ihrem Mantel. 

Riddle rümpft die Nase. „Packen Sie Ihren Plunder wieder ein und gehen Sie. Ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal bitten."

Die Warnung in seiner Stimme ist unüberhörbar. Der Ton lässt Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. 

„Aber der Arzt sagt ich hätte nicht mehr lange zu leben!" Ihr verzweifelter Blick landet wieder auf Fenrir. „Bitte. Ich werde alles tun, was sie wollen. Aber bitte lassen Sie mich leben, ich flehe Sie an!"

Hermine runzelt die Stirn und sieht zu Greyback, der ungerührt bleibt. Es ist so, als könne er die gepeinigten Laute, die aus dem Mund der Frau kommen, überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen. Keiner scheint das zu tun. Die anderen Verfluchten sehen genauso unbeteiligt aus. Abgesehen von den Zwillingen, die nun identische Ausdrücke der Vorfreude auf ihren Gesichtern haben. 

„Sie wirken verwirrt, Miss Granger." Riddles fast schon verführerische Stimme lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen auf ihn. 

„Das bin ich auch." Sie faltet ihre Hände, um das Zittern zu verbergen. „Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was hier gerade vor sich geht?"

Einen langen Moment sieht er sie, ohne zu blinzeln, stumm an. Dann sagt er, „Mr Greyback ist ein Werwolf, Miss Granger."

Hermines Blick schnellt zu Fenrir. Er grinst sie an und zeigt ihr dabei wieder seine spitzen Zähne. Dann zwinkert er ihr zu. Sie atmet tief ein und sieht wieder zu Riddle. 

Der Hauch eines Lächelns spielt um seine Mundwinkel. „Während er in menschlicher Form ist, kann er seine heilenden Fähigkeiten weiter geben." Seine Augen landen kurz auf der weinenden Greengrass. „Und deshalb hat er die Macht jede Krankheit zu heilen."

„Warum hat er das dann noch nicht getan?" verlangt Hermine zu wissen. 

Riddle beißt die Zähne zusammen, sodass sich ein Muskel in seiner Wange anspannt. Die Warnung in seiner Stimme ist glasklar. „Vorsicht, Miss Granger. Ich hatte Ihnen bereits erklärt, in welchem Ton es Ihnen erlaubt ist, mit mir zu sprechen", erinnert er sie.

Das Verlangen sich zu entschuldigen ist stark, aber Hermine presst ihre Lippen aufeinander und schluckt hart. Sie verabscheut schlechte Manieren, aber sie wird sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen, während eine sterbende Frau nur wenige Meter entfernt steht und die einzige Heilung im gleichen Raum sitzt.

Als klar wird, dass sie keine Entschuldigung hervor bringen wird, verengt er seine Augen, deren Ausdruck plötzlich grausam ist, zu Schlitzen. „Vielleicht sollte die Entscheidung Ihnen überlassen sein." Er steht auf und geht auf sie zu. 

Sie rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl runter und ist sich der Stille bewusst, die von den anderen ausgeht, während sie beobachten wie Riddle auf sie zu stolziert. Ihre Atmung kommt in schnellen, panischen Zügen, als er neben ihr stehen bleibt. Sie traut sich nicht, zu ihm aufzuschauen. Nicht mal, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürt. Die Körperwärme, die von ihm ausgeht, fühlt sich glühend heiß an und versengt ihre Haut trotz ihres Pullis. Er lehnt sich zu ihr herunter, sodass seine Lippen neben ihrem Ohr sind. 

„Werden Sie sie retten, Miss Granger?" Sein Atem streift ihre Wange und sie kann den ungewollten Schauer nicht unterdrücken, den er damit auslöst.  
Hermine nickt ruckartig. 

Seine Finger drücken zu und zerquetschen ihre Knochen. „Ich will es Sie sagen hören."

Ihr Blick fällt auf die Frau. Sie zittert und ihr tränennasses Gesicht sieht Hermine verzweifelt an. „Ja. Retten Sie sie."

Bei ihren Worten sinkt Greengrass zu Boden und schluchzt. „Danke", bringt sie zwischen feuchtem Röcheln hervor. 

„Tun Sie es! Zeigen Sie Miss Granger den Preis, den Miss Greengrass bereit ist für ihr Leben zu zahlen", sagt Riddle, der immer noch über ihr steht, zu Fenrir.

Hermine wird flau im Magen, als der Wolf sich vom Tisch wegdrückt. Seine Miene ist verschlossen, als er sich Greengrass nähert. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus und fasst sie am Arm. Ein schnelles Ziehen und die Frau steht auf ihren Füßen. Fenrir lehnt sich runter, um seine Nase an ihrem nackten Hals zu reiben. Er atmet tief ein.

„Sie riechen nach Fäulnis", knurrt er. 

Hermine will ihren Kopf wegdrehen, aber Riddles Hand schießt von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Hinterkopf. Er fährt mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Locken und ballt sie zur Faust, sodass er einen festen Griff hat und sie damit zwingt hinzusehen. Der schmerzhafte Druck lässt ihren Herzschlag kurz aussetzen.

„Sie werden sich jede Sekunde ansehen, Miss Granger", flüstert er auf intime Art und Weise direkt in ihr Ohr.

Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, als Fenrir mit seiner Nase am Hals der Frau hoch reibt. Warum beißt er sie nicht einfach? Zögert er es mit Absicht hinaus, um sie zu bestrafen?

Fenrir öffnet seine Lippen, als sein Mund auf ihre Wange trifft. Seine spitzen Zähne pressen sich in ihre Haut und hinterlassen rote Abdrücke. Greengrass wimmert, aber versucht nicht ihm zu entkommen. Sie hält noch immer den Schmuck in ihren Händen. Niemand bewegt sich oder spricht, als Fenrir seine Zähne in ihre Haut sinkt. Blut tropft von ihrem Gesicht auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

Hermine schluckt hart. Ihr Herz schlägt heftig gegen ihre Rippen und sie kann kaum atmen, da Riddle über ihr lauert und seine Hand noch immer in ihren Haaren vergraben ist. Doch dann reißt Fenrir den Kopf zurück und nimmt einen Teil der Wange mit sich. Es hinterlässt eine rohe, blutige Wunde. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei kommt von Greengrass‘ Lippen, aber sie bringt es fertig still zu halten, als Fenrir zu kauen beginnt. Das Fleisch in seinem Mund macht ein quietschendes Geräusch. 

Hermine würgt und versucht sich aus Riddles Griff zu befreien, aber er ist unnachgiebig.

„Jede Sekunde, Miss Granger", erinnert er sie grausam und klingt dabei fast fröhlich. Sie hat den Eindruck, er genieße ihr Unbehagen ungemein. 

Als der Wolf sich hinunter beugt, um an der Wunde zu lecken, glaubt sie, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, aber kann den Blick nicht abwenden. Der schreckliche Anblick seiner blutverschmierten Zunge, die über die Wunde streift, verursacht, dass sich ihr der Magen umdreht. Dann sinkt er abermals seine Zähne in ihre Haut. Diesmal neben ihrem Mund. Er behält seine Zähne für einige, endlose Minuten in ihrer Haut verankert, damit sein Speichel in ihre Blutlaufbahn gelangen kann, bevor er ein weiteres Stück Fleisch heraus reißt. Dieses Mal ist sie auf das kauende Geräusch vorbereitet, aber das macht es trotzdem nicht erträglicher.

Die eine Seite von Greengrass' Gesicht ist eine einzige Sauerei. Die Wunden sind uneben und Blut tropft von ihnen herunter. Sie kann die Ränder von zerstörten Muskeln pulsieren sehen, während die Frau wimmert und weint. Endlich lässt Fenrir sie los. Sie sinkt in sich zusammen und landet in der Lache ihres eigenen Blutes, das sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hat, bevor sie es schafft wegzukriechen.

„Lassen Sie den Schmuck hier", befiehlt Riddle.

Sie öffnet ihre Faust ohne inne zu halten und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. 

„Nun, Miss Granger", lässt Riddle verlauten, „werden Sie sehen welchen Preis Fenrir zu zahlen hat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wie fandet ihr das Abendessen?


	4. Wo Träumer tanzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses (etwas kürzere) Kapitel, das sich mit Fenrir beschäftigt.  
> Heeley hat mal wieder einen fantastischen Job gemacht im Englischen (nicht, dass das was Neues wäre).
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**"Wo Träumer tanzen"**

Hermine starrt Tom Riddle ungläubig an. Er lächelt ihr unterkühlt zu und deutet den Anderen an den Raum zu verlassen. Sie macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um ihnen zu folgen.

„Sie nicht, Miss Granger," sagt Riddle mit Genugtuung.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und runzelt die Stirn.

„Sie werden Mr Greyback bis zum Morgen Gesellschaft leisten."

Hermine gefällt sein zufriedener Ton ganz und gar nicht. Er hört sich viel zu erfreut an, was sie sofort misstrauisch werden lässt. Sie sieht zu Greyback und bemerkt, dass er völlig durchgeschwitzt ist. Seine Augen sind ganz glasig und sein Blick ist auf die Blutspur, die Greengrass hinterlassen hat, fixiert. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür lenkt sie ab. Als sie hört, dass abgeschlossen wird, läuft sie hinüber und versucht an der Tür zu rütteln, die sich jedoch kein Stück bewegt.

„Sie ist verschlossen!" sagt sie. "Er hat uns verdammt nochmal eingeschlossen!"

Als sie sich wieder Fenrir zuwendet, sieht sie, dass er schwankt. Seine Haut wirkt fahl und er schnaubt. Vorsichtig nähert sie sich ihm. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ich sterbe." Er stolpert rückwärts über seine Füße, die über den Boden schleifen. „Also, nein. Mir geht es nicht gut."

Hermines Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. „Was? Ich...ich verstehe das nicht ganz."

„Ich habe ihre Krankheit in mich aufgesogen." Er sinkt auf die Knie und seine Handflächen schlagen auf den Boden, damit er nicht auf seinem Gesicht landet. „Und nun muss ich sterben."

„Aber -"

„Nur für eine Sekunde, dann komme ich zurück." Fiebrige bernsteinfarbene Augen begegnen ihrem Blick. „Ich werde was essen müssen." Sein Blick fällt auf ihren Hals. „Sie würden nicht nach Fäulnis schmecken," flüstert er.

Hermine weicht soweit zurück, dass ihr Rücken die Tür berührt. Ohne ihn aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verlieren, schlägt sie mit der Faust gegen das massive Holz. „Schließt die Tür auf!"

„Da draußen ist niemand," sagt Fenrir. 

Sie verzieht das Gesicht, aufgrund des nassen Geräusches, als er hustet. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor er einen Klumpen klebrigen Blutes ausspuckt. Danach fällt er auf die Seite und beginnt zu zittern. Hermine kaut nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und fragt sich, ob sie irgendwas tun kann, um ihm zu helfen. Obwohl sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wie sie ihm eine Hilfe sein könnte. Sie wendet den Blick von ihm ab und studiert den von Flammen erleuchteten Raum. Es ist immer noch unangenehm heiß und ihre Haut fühlt sich feucht an vom Schwitzen. Sie sieht in die dunklen Ecken und sucht nach einer weiteren Tür, kann aber keine finden.

Ein Stöhnen lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Fenrir. Er hat sich zusammengerollt und hält sich den Bauch. Schweiß strömt über sein Gesicht. Hermine schluckt ihre Furcht hinunter und geht zu ihm rüber. Ihre Schritte hinterlassen ein lautes Klopfen, das sofort verhallt. Sie bleibt in Greifweite vor ihm stehen.

„Was kann ich tun?" flüstert sie. 

Er fletscht die Zähne und knurrt sie an. Hermine runzelt die Stirn und geht zu einem der Stühle, den sie herum dreht, sodass sie ihn ansehen kann und setzt sich hin. Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden hört sie Fenrirs Keuchen und Hecheln zu und sieht, wie seine Haut ergrau und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blutunterlaufen werden. Als er beginnt einen Anfall zu bekommen, springt sie auf und rennt zu ihm. Sein Kopf schlägt auf den Boden, als sich sein Körper verkrampft und zuckt. Ihre Hände zittern, während sie sich über ihn beugt und nicht weiß wie sie ihm helfen kann. Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen und tropfen von ihrem Kinn auf seine Brust.

Sobald der Anfall vorbei ist, fällt sie auf die Knie neben ihm. Er atmet röchelnd durch schäumende Lippen. Sie kann die Hitze spüren, die von seiner fiebrigen Haut ausgeht, doch als sie zögerlich sein Handgelenk berührt, fühlt er sich eiskalt an.

„Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was ich tun kann," flüstert sie. 

Er hat Schwierigkeiten sie anzusehen. Die Farbe ist aus seinen Augen gewichen und jede einzelne Ader, die die Iris umgibt, ist zerbrochen. Es sieht aus, als ob seine Augen voller Blut wären. Er öffnet den Mund und Hermine lehnt sich instinktiv nach vorne, um zuzuhören. Jedoch speit er Erbrochenes aus seinem Mund statt Worten. Der ätzende Geruch füllt den Raum und sie krabbelt weg von der sich schnell ausbreitenden Schweinerei. Sie steht auf und greift nach Servietten, die auf dem Tisch liegen. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdreht, hat er erneut gebrochen. Die Masse dampft und enthält dicke Blutklumpen.

Sie rümpft die Nase und geht um ihn herum, sodass sie hinter ihm steht. Vorsichtig beugt sie sich runter und schiebt ihre Hände unter seine Achseln. Fenrir knurrt. Das leise Geräusch vibriert auf ihrer Haut und lässt ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen. 

„Ich werde Sie rüber ziehen, sodass Sie nicht mehr in ihrem Erbrochenem liegen," erklärt Hermine. 

Greyback grunzt, was sie als Zustimmung deutet. Er ist schwerer als er aussieht, aber zum Glück machen die Dielen es ihr leicht, ihn von dem glitschigen Zeug weg zu ziehen. Sobald sie das geschafft hat, nimmt sie eine weitere Serviette, um seinen Mund zu säubern. Das cremefarbene Material ist nun blutverschmiert. Sie rollt ihn in die Seitenlage und sucht nach einem Kissen oder was ähnlich Weichem, auf das sie seinen Kopf stützen kann, aber findet nichts.

Ein würgendes Husten lässt sie wieder zu ihm schauen. Sie reißt alarmiert die Augen auf, als sie sieht, dass ihm wässriges Blut aus Mund und Nase strömt. Bei näherer Betrachtung sieht sie, dass es auch aus seinen Ohren kommt. Ihr Blick wandert über seinen Körper und stoppt bei seinem Schritt, wo sich ein dunkler Fleck ausbreitet. Es wirkt so, als ob seine Organe sich auflösen und seinen Körper durch jegliche Körperöffnungen verlassen.

Hermine schlägt sich angewidert die Hand vor den Mund. Sogar aus seinen Augen kommt eine gelbliche, pinke Flüssigkeit. Während sie ihn ansieht, beginnt er unkontrolliert zu zucken. Zuerst denkt sie, er hätte einen weiteren Anfall, doch als sie näher tritt, bemerkt sie, dass er sich so sehr verkrampft hat dass seine Muskeln zittern. 

Sie rennt zur Tür und beginnt gegen das Holz zu schlagen und zu treten. „Lasst uns heraus! Er braucht einen Arzt!"

Ihre Forderungen verklingen in der eisigen Stille.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Fenrir hört Granger rufen, aber es ist so, als ob ihre Stimme aus weiter Ferne kommt. Es bringt sowieso nichts. Riddle wird die Tür erst dann öffnen, wenn er entscheidet, dass es Zeit ist. Greyback ist es egal, da es keinen Unterschied macht, ob er in einem Bett in seinen Exkrementen liegt oder hier auf dem Boden. Und kein Arzt der Welt kann ihm jetzt noch helfen. Er kann schon spüren, wie der Tod ihm den Atem raubt. Ein vertrauter Kuss, der ihm nicht länger Angst macht. Das war einmal. Beim ersten Mal, als seine Knochen brachen und seine Organe zerflossen. 

Er erinnert sich genau an die Nacht, in der sein Fluch sich manifestiert hat. Er hatte ein Mädchen in einer Bar aufgerissen. Ein hübsches Ding mit seidenem roten Haar und vollen Kurven. Der Vollmond war in ein paar Nächten und sein Drang die Unruhe wegzuficken war immens. Er hatte nicht einmal abgewartet bis er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte, sondern hat sie einfach mit in den Wald gezerrt, gegen einen Baum gepresst und sie genommen. Der Geruch nasser Erde war zu ihm aufgestiegen, während er in ihre feuchte Wärme stieß. Er kann sie noch immer stöhnen hören, während er in sie stieß. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und in die Nacht gezischt. Das silberne Mondlicht hatte ihre Haut leuchten lassen, während er sie mit harten Stößen nahm. 

„Härter!" keuchte sie. 

Fenrir kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und zog ihren Kopf an ihrem Haar zurück, um ihren Hals zu lecken. Seine Zähne berührten ihre Haut bevor er zubiss. Seine scharfen Schneidezähne drangen einfach durch ihr Fleisch und heißes Blut füllte seinen Mund. Sie schmeckte sauer und er drückte sich sofort von ihr weg. 

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist los?"

„Du schmeckst nach Fäulnis."

Ihre hübschen blauen Augen weiteten sich in Entrüstung und sie kam stolpernd auf die Beine. „Idiot." Das Wort schmiss sie noch über ihre Schulter, bevor sie verschwand. 

Fenrir sank zu Boden und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben...krank. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich, seine Knochen begannen weh zu tun und er bekam hohes Fieber. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Opfer des Fluchs geworden war, brachte ihn fast dazu in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nur dank der Gegenwart des Wolfs in seinem Innern war er in der Lage sich zu beruhigen.

Der erste Tod war unfassbar langsam. Der Schmerz war stärker als die Transformation in seine haarige Form. Er schrie, während sich sein Körper in einen Ball rollte. Dann erfuhr er was totale Verzweiflung bedeutet, als ihm Blase und Darm versagten.

Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn bis Hunger ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein verhalf. Er tötete einen Fuchs und aß sein warmes Fleisch.  
Das Blut des Tieres war süß, als es seinen Rachen hinunter floss. Nicht verdorben, wie das des Mädchens. Er fragte sich, ob sie gewusst hatte, dass sie krank war. Der Anflug von Reue, den er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, ließ ihn glauben sie war sich dessen bewusst. Sobald er in der Lage gewesen war zu laufen, hatte er sich auf den Weg zum Kuriositätenkabinett gemacht. Seine Kleidung war noch immer verdreckt mit Exkrementen. Riddle wartete bereits auf ihn mit kaltem, abwägendem Blick.

Fenrir blinkt und befindet sich wieder in der Gegenwart. Granger ist über ihn gebeugt und ihre Wangen sind trännennass, aber ihre Augen wirken grimmig, als sie ihn ansieht. Er sieht, dass sie spricht, da sich ihr Mund bewegt, aber er kann nichts hören. Ihr wildes Haar fällt über ihre Schultern, sodass die weichen Strähnen fast sein Gesicht berühren. 

Schwarze Punkte schweben vor seinen Augen. Der Schmerz lässt nach. Sein Herz gibt ein letztes verräterisches Klopfen bevor es versagt. Er fragt sich, ob Riddle die Tür aufschließt, bevor er wieder erwacht. Er wird schließlich was essen müssen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihr hübscher Hals seinen Biss tragen würde. 

-OOOOOOOOO-

Hermine sieht den Moment, in dem Fenrir stirbt. Sein Körper wird ganz still und das Licht verschwindet aus seinen Augen. Seine Haut spannt sich über seinen Knochen, da das Fett und die Muskeln verschwinden. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge werden skelettartig.

Es dauert ein oder zwei Sekunden, bevor er zischend einatmet und wieder zu Leben erwacht. 

Sie weicht zurück, als seine Augen aufschnappen und sich auf sie konzentrieren, während er ihr zusieht wie sie sich Richtung Tür bewegt. 

„Wo willst du denn hin?" knurrt er.

Ihr Herz rast und pumpt schmerzhaft. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Fenrir grinst und zeigt dabei seine blutverschmierten Zähne. „Ich habe Hunger." Er beginnt auf sie zu zu gehen. 

Hermine atmet panisch ein und sucht nach einem Ausweg. Die Tür ist immer noch verschlossen und die Fenster sind zu hoch. Selbst, wenn sie genug Zeit hätte einen Stuhl zu holen, wäre sie immer noch nicht in der Lage das Glas zu zertrümmern. Das bräunliche Glas hat sich kreuzende, bleierne Balken. Es wäre unmöglich sie zu zerschlagen. 

Sie dreht sich zum Tisch um und sieht ein Messer. Es wirkt nicht besonders scharf, aber ist immer noch besser als nichts. Sie greift genau in dem Moment danach, in dem Fenrir gegen ihren Rücken prallt. Sie fallen zusammen gegen den Tisch und schmeißen die halbvollen Suppenteller um. Hermine streckt ihre Hand aus und versucht nach dem Messer zu greifen. Greyback hat sie im Griff, da sein Gewicht sie runter drückt. Eine raue Hand greift nach Ihren Haaren und schiebt die Locken zur Seite. Heißer Atem, der nach Erbrochenem und Blut riecht, berührt ihren Hals.

Hermine schmeißt sich zur Seite und erreicht das kalte Messer mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie zuckt zusammen, als eine feuchte Zunge die Stelle unter ihrem Ohr leckt. Ihre Finger schließen sich endlich um das Messer. Zähne streifen über ihren Hals und sie haut mit dem Messer nach hinten. 

„Scheiße!" flucht Fenrir. 

Hermine spürt wie warmes Blut über ihre Hand läuft. 

„Macht es Ihnen Spaß meine Verfluchten anzugreifen, Miss Granger?" kommt Tom Riddles Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. 

„Zerren Sie ihn von mir runter!" zischt sie. 

Irgendetwas macht ein lautes dumpfes Geräusch, als es auf den Tisch neben ihr fällt. Sie dreht den Kopf zur Seite und sieht einen Klumpen rohen Fleisches, das so groß ist wie ihre Faust. Es ist mit Adern durchzogen und trieft vor Blut. Fenrir schiebt sich von ihr runter und hebt das Fleisch auf. Sobald sein Gewicht weg ist, drückt sich Hermine vom Tisch weg und läuft zur Tür. Als sie an Riddle vorbei kommt, greift er nach ihrem Handgelenk. 

„Gefallen Ihnen die Konsequenzen des Fluchs nicht?" fragt er verächtlich. 

Hermine presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Das war abscheulich von Ihnen," sagt sie. 

Seine Finger graben sich in ihre Handgelenke und drücken fest zu bis sie eine Faust macht. „Sie werden sehen, dass es viele...abscheuliche..Dinge in meinem Kuriositätenkabinett gibt." Er beugt sich so weit zu ihr runter, dass sein Atem die weichen Löckchen bei ihrem Ohr berührt. „Die Frage ist; werden Sie sie überleben?"

Hermine beißt die Zähne zusammen, als die Antwort ihren Hals hoch gekrochen kommt. Für eine Sekunde hat sie furchtbare Angst, dass die Antwort Nein sein könnte. Dass das Kuriositätenkabinett oder einer der Bewohner sie töten wird. 

Aber dann.

„Ja," sagt sie. 

Riddles Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, als er ihre Antwort abwägt. Das Grün verdunkelt sich so sehr, dass es schwarz wirkt. Das einzige Geräusch, während seiner Musterung ist Fenris Kauen. Hermine reißt ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff, bevor er ihr weitere Fragen stellen kann. Sie blickt ihn finster an und hebt ihr Kinn. 

„Sie haben ihre Antwort und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe." Sein Gesicht verzieht sich vor Wut aufgrund ihres widerspenstigen Tons.

Sie dreht sich um bevor er etwas entgegnen kann und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sein Blick bohrt sich in ihren Rücken bis sie außer Sicht ist. Sobald sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hat, knallt sie die Tür zu und geht zum Schreibtisch. Sie öffnet eine Schublade und sucht nach Papier und Stift. Sie muss eine Liste mit Fragen erstellen. 

Fragen, die sie jemanden geben kann, der sie ihr stellt. 

Fragen darüber, wie man den Fluch brechen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat es euch gefallen?  
> Ich würde mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen und gebe eure Meinung selbstverständlich an Heeley weiter.


	5. Ich verspreche dir, es kommt dich auch nicht teuer zu stehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel werden wir die Menagerie besuchen und etwas Zeit mit Charlie verbringen.

**„Ich verspreche dir, es kommt dich auch nicht teuer zu stehen”**

 

Hermione war in knapp zwei Stunden mit der Liste fertig. Den Großteil der Zeit verbrachte sie damit jede der zehn Fragen immer wieder zu lesen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie perfekt formuliert sind, sodass sie die passenden Antworten bekommen würde. Die erste Frage ist mit Abstand die wichtigste: Kann der Fluch gebrochen werden?

Die Antwort darauf würde festlegen, ob die restlichen Fragen überhaupt gestellt werden müssen. Das größte Problem besteht darin jemanden zu finden, der ihr nicht nur helfen, sondern dem sie auch vertrauen kann. Blöderweise traute sie keinem der Bewohner des Kuriositätenkabinetts über den Weg. Tom Riddle verfolgt seine eigenen, ihr noch unklaren, Absichten, die Zwillinge und Fenrir schüchtern sie unglaublich ein, Luna wirkt nicht, als ob sie nicht in der Lage wäre eine normale Unterhaltung für mehr als ein paar Minuten zu führen und Sirius scheint mehr an ihren Brüsten interessiert zu sein als an was auch immer sie zu sagen hat. Pansy wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber Hermine ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie an Tom verpetzen würde.

Sie braucht jemand neutralen. Jemanden, dem sie vertrauen kann. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und geht zum Fenster, um nach draußen zu schauen. Der Himmel ist ein ausgewaschenes Grau, welches ihre Stimmung perfekt widerspiegelt. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen das Glas und starrt den überwucherten Garten an. Die Bäumen sehen aus, als ob sie in den Boden sinken wollen, um zu sterben und jeder einzelne Grashalm lässt traurig den Kopf hängen. Ein rotes Etwas zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie blinzelt als sie Charlie Weasley bemerkt, der sich seinen Weg durch die bemitleidenswerten Bäume bahnt.

„Aber natürlich”, flüstert sie.

Er wäre perfekt. Sie glaubt sich zu erinnern, dass sie ihn hat sagen hören, er würde eh nie das Haus betreten. Sie dreht sich um und eilt aus ihrem Zimmer durch die bedrückenden Flure des Kuriositätenkabinetts. Die Luft scheint sich zu verdichten, als ob sie versuchen würde ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen und sie im Inneren gefangen zu halten. Hermine schiebt diesen verstörenden Gedanken beiseite und zieht die Eingangstür auf. Ein kalter Luftzug streift ihr Gesicht als sie das Haus verlässt und den überwucherten Weg betritt.

Es fühlt sich so gut an draußen zu sein, weit weg von dem Gefühl ständig beobachtet zu werden. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlt sie sich, als ob sie frei atmen kann. Sie geht um das Haus herum in den Garten auf der Suche nach der sagenumwobenen Menagerie. Ihr Herz rast ganz aufgeregt und sie fragt sich welche Art von Kreaturen sie wohl vorfinden wird. So viele Gerüchte umgeben die Menagerie, dass sie sich nicht traut auch nur zu mutmaßen.

Hermine verlässt den Weg und geht auf den Ort zu, an dem sie Charlie zuletzt gesehen hat. Das Gebüsch und die Bäume stehen so eng zusammen, dass sie ihr die Sicht auf das Kuriositätenkabinett versperren. Beruhigt atmet sie tief ein und wird langsamer, während sie den Duft der Erde und des sterbenden Grünzeugs in sich einsaugt. Die Blätter, die schon jetzt den Boden bedecken, knirschen und rascheln unter ihren Füßen.

Zuerst bemerkt sie nicht, wie unnatürlich still es hier ist. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Gefühl von Freiheit, dass sie durchströmt, doch dann sickert die Abwesenheit von Hintergrundgeräuschen langsam in ihre Wahrnehmung. Nicht ein einziges Geräusch kann sie vernehmen, abgesehen von ihren eigenen Schritten. Kein Vogelgesang, keine krabbelnden Insekten, noch nicht einmal das raschelnde Geräusch von Wind in den Baumkronen. Sie bleibt stehen und legt ihren Kopf auf die Seite, um zu lauschen. Und dann hört sie es. Ein trockenes, zischendes Geräusch, dass von der Erde aufzusteigen scheint und ihren Körper vibrieren lässt.

Ihr Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und sie stolpert vorwärts. Ihre Kleidung bleibt am Gebüsch hängen, als ob es versuchen will sie daran zu hindern dem Geräusch zu folgen. Hermine streckt ihre Arme aus und zwingt sich weiterzugehen. Die Äste weichen zurück und sie findet sich in einer Lichtung wieder. Ihre Hände schlagen so doll auf dem Boden auf, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beißt. Sie sieht auf und verflucht die dicken Locken, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen sind. Nachdem sie ihre Haare gebändigt hat, sieht sich um.

Das Erste, das ihr ins Auge fällt, ist die Kante eines Metallkäfigs. Der Käfig besteht aus Betonpfeilern und Eisenstangen, die so dick sind wie ihr Handgelenk und vom Alter verrostet sind. Sie steht auf und geht langsam hinüber. Efeu bedeckt zwei Seiten und die Decke, wodurch die gegenüberliegende Ecke im Schatten liegt. Der Boden besteht ebenfalls aus Eisenstangen, aber er ist mit einer hohen Schicht feuchten, halb verwesten Streu bedeckt. Die Luft hier hat einen süßlichen Moschusgeruch.

Hermine späht in die dunkle Ecke mit angehaltenem Atem, während sie nach irgendeiner Art von Lebenszeichen Ausschau hält. Und dann hört sie es wieder: ein seufzendes Zischen. Irgendetwas, außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes, versteckt sich in dem Käfig. Sie glaubt sie kann eine große Silhouette ausmachen, die dunkler als die Schatten drumherum zu sein scheint.

„Hallo?” ruft Hermine, obwohl sie sich dumm vorkommt. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Bär oder ein Tiger.

Ein schwerer Seufzer ist zu hören, der sie dazu veranlasst näher an den Käfig heranzutreten. Ein Klappern gefolgt von einem merkwürdig trockenen, gleitendem Geräusch ist zu hören. Für einen Moment hört Hermine auf zu atmen, als die dunkle Silhouette ins Licht tritt. Der Oberkörper ist menschlich: eine Frau mit grauer, lederner Haut und langem, gelocktem, weißen Haar, das ihr bis zur Taille fällt. Ihre Augen sind gelb und die Pupillen sind vertikale Schlitze. Mit Erstaunen wandert Hermines Blick ihren Körper auf und ab.

Die Hüfte der Frau geht über in den Unterkörper einer Schlange. Die Haut ist ein dunkleres Grau, das dann in Grün und Schwarz übergeht. Die Schuppen sind so groß wie ihr Daumennagel und reflektieren das Licht, was dazu führt, dass die Frau beinahe zu Leuchten scheint. Am Ende des Schwanzes vibriert eine Rassel, die so groß is wie ein kleiner Hund, und sich so schnell hin und her bewegt, dass sie verschwommen wirkt.

Lamia. 

Halb Frau, halb Schlange.

„Sie...ich..ich habe noch nie soetwas wie Sie gesehen”, flüstert Hermine.

Das Klappern wird lauter. „Komm näher, Menschenfrau. Ssssieh mich an.”

Hermine macht einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das lieber lassen”, ertönt Charlie Weasleys Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie schnappt nach Luft und dreht sich um. Der Rotschopf steht neben einem Baum mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das seine Narbe verzieht. „Sie reißt dir den Arm ab, wenn du ihr zu nah kommst.”

Hermine tritt hastig zurück, als sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellen von dem Zischen, das die Luft erfüllt.

„Sie ist eine Lamia, oder?”

“Was sie ist, ist gefährlich.” Er sieht zur zischenden Kreatur hinüber. „Aber schön. Atemberaubend schön.”

„Wie ist sie hierher gekommen?” fragt Hermine als sie näher an Charlie heran tritt und sich von der Lamia entfernt.

„Die gleiche Art und Weise wie Riddle alle seine Monster beschafft.” Auf Hermines verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln, fügt er hinzu: „Snape.”

„Aber von woher stammt sie?”

Das Klappern wird noch lauter. “Dasss Monssster hat Ohren und mag esss nicht ignoriert zu werden.”

Hermine wirbelt herum als ihr ein Schuldgefühl die Brust einschnürt. „Oh! Entschuldige! Bitte vergib mir.”

„Sie versucht dich zu verführen, Granger. Sieh weg von ihr und schau, wie nah am Käfig du bist”, sagt Charlie. 

Hermine blinzelt, als sie vom leichengrauen Gesicht der Lamia zum Käfig schaut. Sie ist so nah an den Eisenstangen, dass sie den Rost sehen kann, der sich ablöst und zu Boden fällt. Der moschusartige Geruch scheint ihren Mund zu füllen wann immer sie einatmet und das zischende Klappern ist so laut, dass sie kaum ihr klopfendes Herz ausmachen kann. Mit einigen stolpernden Schritten entfernt sie sich und geht zurück zu Charlie.

„Danke”. Sie schluckt nervös und blickt kurz zur Lamia zurück. „Ich bin eigentlich hier, um dich zu sehen, Herr Weasley”, sagt sie leise. „Ich würde dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten.”

Überrascht zieht er seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Okay. Folge mir und ich sehe, was ich tun kann. Und nenn mich Charlie. Herr Weasley hört sich an als ob du mit meinem Vater sprichst.”

Lächelnd wirft sie einen letzten Blick auf die Lamia, bevor sie ihm folgt. Er führt sie an einigen leeren Käfigen vorbei zu einer schiefen Hütte. Als sie fast drinnen sind zerreißt ein wütendes Kreischen die Luft.

„Was war das?” keucht Hermine und tritt näher an Charlie heran.

Der Rotschopf schaut zum Ort, von dem das Geräusch kam. „Griffon.”

„Im Ernst?” fragt sie und versucht einen Blick durch die überwachsenen Bäume zu erhaschen. „Darf ich es sehen?”

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal”, entgegnet Charlie, während er die Tür öffnet und ihr bedeutet einzutreten.

Die Hütte ist größer als sie wirkt. Der rechteckige Raum schafft es irgendwie ein Bett, ein Sofa, einen Tisch und eine winzige Küche zu beherbergen. In der weit entlegensten Ecke befindet sich ein großer Käfig. Was auch immer sich darin befindet lässt das weiße Laken, das den Käfig bedeckt, rot aufleuchten.

„Setz dich”, sagt Charlie und schiebt sie zum verschlissenen, blauem Sofa. „Eine Tasse Tee?”

Hermine stolpert fast über die aufgeschlagene Ecke des Teppichs. „Ja, bitte.” Sie setzt sich und reißt die Augen auf, als sie bis fast auf den Boden in das Sofa einsinkt. „Ähm. Was befindet sich in dem Käfig?”

„Phönix”, antwortet Charlie abgelenkt. „Nimmst du Milch und Zucker?” fragt er, während er die Teekanne mit Wasser füllt.

“Nur Milch,” murmelt Hermine, während sie den Käfig anstarrt. „Darf ich ihn mir ansehen?”

„Klar. Aber berühr ihn ja nicht. Seine Federn würden deine Haut schmelzen.”

Hermine nickt und versucht sich aus dem Sofa zu hieven. Es ist so, als ob sie versuchen würde sich aus einem Marshmallow zu befreien. Die Sprungfedern, die noch im Sofa vorhanden sind, haben sich in einen Klumpen zusammengefaltet, der in ihren Hintern piekt. Am Ende rollt sie sich irgendwie herunter und ist peinlich berührt, als sie Charlies Grinsen bemerkt.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden und ihre Kleidung gerichtet hat, geht sie zum Käfig und dessen verborgenen Bewohner hinüber. Das rote Leuchten bewegt sich, als sie näher kommt, obwohl sie kein einziges Geräusch vernimmt. Als sie am Käfig angekommen ist, ist sie sich plötzlich nicht sicher was sie tun soll.

„Reiß das Laken einfach herunter,” sagt Charlie.

Hermine beißt sich auf die Lippe und fasst die Ecke des Lakens an. Mit angehaltenem Atem, zieht sich es hinunter. Der Stoff flattert zu Boden und offenbart einen Vogel, der so lang wie ihr Unterarm ist. Er ist schmal und leuchtet, als ob er ein inneres Feuer in sich trägt. Blutrote Federn bedecken seinen ganzen Körper. Mehrere versengte Federn, deren Farbe zu einem dumpfen Aschgrau verblichen ist, liegen auf dem Boden des Käfigs. Pechschwarze Augen starren sie ohne wirkliches Interesse an. In der Tat dreht sich der Phönix nach ein paar Sekunden um und beginnt sich zu putzen. All dies geschah in absoluter Stille, als ob der Vogel jegliches Geräusch, das er macht, absorbieren würde.

„Er ist unglaublich schön”, flüstert Hermine ehrfürchtig.

„Ja”, sagt Charlie direkt hinter ihr.

Seine unerwarteten Nähe erschreckt Hermine. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört und wundert sich, ob das aufgrund ihrer Fixierung auf den Phönix so ist oder weil der Vogel das Geräusch seiner Schritte aus der Luft gesaugt hat. Er hat zwei Tassen in der Hand und sieht den Vogel liebevoll an. Der Phönix trillert bevor er sich elegant auf die Sitzstange niederlässt und ihnen wieder seinen Rücken zukehrt.

„Er ist temperamentvoll”, murmelt Charlie, als er Hermine ihren Tee reicht.

„Danke”, sagt sie und nimmt ihre Tasse entgegen, aber behält ihren Blick auf den Vogel gerichtet.

Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass Kreaturen wie diese tatsächlich in der Welt existieren.

„Was war es, das du mich fragen wolltest?” fragt Charlie, während er sich auf dem alten Stuhl mit einer Eleganz niederlässt, die sie beneidet.

„Um genau zu sein, wirst du es sein, der die Fragen stellt.” Sie angelt die Liste aus ihrer Hosentasche und reicht sie ihm.

Charlie zieht eine Braue in die Höhe und nimmt das Blatt in seine mit Sommersprossen bedeckte Hand. Er ist still beim Lesen, doch Hermine kann fühlen wie die Anspannung steigt, als er zum Ende ihrer Fragen kommt. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten, sieht er sie an. Hermine entgegnet den Blick seiner blauen Augen ohne zu zucken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?” fragt er.

Hermine schluckt und nickt. „Ich bin mir sicher.” Sie stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und hockt sich auf den Arm des Sofas. „Ich brauche Antworten und du bist der Einzige hier, dem ich genug vertraue, um ihn zu bitten mir zu helfen.”

Charlie atmet schwer aus. „Okay.” Er runzelt die Stirn und räuspert sich.

„Hermine, kann der Fluch gebrochen werden?”

Ihre Brust fühlt sich plötzlich eng an. Das Gefühl breitet sich aus bis sie Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen bekommt. Als ob ihre Lungen zur Seite geschoben werden würden und ihr Herz von einer eisernen Faust zusammen gedrückt werden würde. Sie saugt eine mundvoll Luft ein und ist kurze Zeit verwirrt. Es fühlt sich anders als ihre vorherigen Erfahrungen mit ihrem Fluch. Da ist keine Antwort in ihrem Hals, die darauf wartet ausgesprochen zu werden. Stattdessen ist sie gefangen in ihrer Brust, sich windend und pulsierend, während sie wächst wie ein bösartiges Gerinnsel.

„Granger?” erkundigt sich Charlie.

Hermine atmet keuchend ein und blinkt. „Frag mich nochmal,” fordert sie atemlos.

Charlie sieht sie beunruhigt an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher -”

„Frag nochmal!” befiehlt sie stockend und presst ihre Handfläche gegen ihre schmerzende Brust.

Der Rotschopf runzelt die Stirn, wiederholt jedoch die Frage. „Kann der Fluch gebrochen werden?”

Seine Worten verstärken den Schmerz und sie schließt keuchend die Augen. Hermine krümmt sich zusammen und versucht die Antwort verzweifelt loszuwerden. Sie kann fühlen, wie sie sich windet. Wie ein Wurm an einem Haken. Sie zieht den Bauch ein und drückt mit ihren Händen dagegen. Ein unglaublicher Druck baut sich auf und dann:

„Ja!” schreit sie. Nun, da die Antwort frei ist, fühlt sich ihr Körper leer und leicht wie eine Feder an..

„Geht es dir gut?” fragt Charlie, als er ihr ein Taschentuch anbietet.

Hermine nimmt es an und wischt sich über ihre schweißgebadete Stirn. „Ich glaube schon.” Sie blinkt ein paar Mal und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen. „Ich weiß nicht was los war. Es war so, als hätte die Antwort festgesteckt.”

„Willst du, dass ich weiter mache?” fragt er und nimmt das Blatt mit den Frage wieder zur Hand.

„Ja.” Sie schluckt und atmet tief ein.

Charlie lässt seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihr gut geht, bevor er die nächste Frage vorliest. „Kann einer der Bewohner des Kuriositätenkabinetts den Fluch brechen?”

Das Unbehagen ist dieses Mal noch schlimmer. Die Antwort scheint mit scharfen Stacheln umschlossen zu sein, die in ihre Rippen stechen. Sie keucht, als das Zimmer anfängt sich zu drehen und schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen erscheinen. Ein kaum auszuhaltender Schmerz fließt ihren Rachen hinunter und lässt ihr Übel werden.

„Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein.” Die Worten stürzen heraus in einem nicht enden wollenden Schwall, der ihre Stimme stetig höher und hysterischer werden lässt. Ihr ganzer Körper spannt sich an und verkrampft. „Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein.” Sie fällt um. Charlie’s besorgtes Gesicht ist das Letzte, was sie sieht, bevor sie ohnmächtig wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haben euch die verschiedenen Geschöpfe gefallen? Und war das Frage & Antwort Spiel aufschlussreich?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke fürs Lesen in jedem Fall.  
> Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen und verspreche es an Heeley weiterzugeben.


End file.
